Hidden Feelings
by CranesFlyHighOvertheSky
Summary: When Drew enters Aerial High, he recognizes May from his past...but only vaguely. Together, they uncover the dark past that was hidden in the two schools for ninety-nine years. But the truth to the problem lies beneath the ground: someone's true feelings and wishes.
1. Do I Know You?

**Hello! I decided to start writing contestshipping stories again...but since I have two other stories going on, I might be able to update this story once a week for now. Anyway, chapter one in Drew's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>Somehow my mom had managed to convince me to start attending a famous boarding school in the Sinnoh region starting from the month of May. I have no idea how it came to be, or why my mother had a sudden change of plans. I had used multiple tactics to try to prove to my mom that it was just a waste of money making a son like me to attend a school with such expensive tuition fees, but of course, my mom wouldn't buy any of it. She started blabbering on and on about how talented I was at academics and handling pokémon, and how I should definitely enter a good school if I wanted to succeed in getting into well-known universities.<p>

"So, you want me to change schools?" I asked, frowning a little as I glanced at the homepage of Aerial High School.

"No, not just any school. A boarding school. I've been thinking about this for a long time, Drew. I even made a list of positive and negative influences the school might affect you in. First off, you'll be able to get a better education. In addition, there's also a big stadium there that is used to train and battle with pokémon. Also, the person you've been searching-, I mean you'll like it there, I promise," my mom spilled out, a mysterious sort of twinkle in her eyes as she finished her sentence with a light cough.

"But mom, don't you think the tuition fees are a little too high?" I suggested, trying to get myself out of this whole concept of transferring into another school.

"Come on Drew, we're not poor. Your father has some money saved up on his bank account, and I also have a back-up plan if worst comes to the worst. I personally think this is a wonderful chance for you to take one step further into becoming independent. Even your teachers thought you should take the challenge. Drew, believe me, this is going to be great. I'll call the headmaster of the boarding school right now saying that you'll be starting there in May. I promise you'll love it there. I heard that the whole campus is a piece of art itself. Alright Drew, I'll call the school right now," my mom confirmed, her voice growing with determination every second.

"Mom, won't you miss me?" I asked, trying other last minute methods that might convince my mother into believing that staying would be better than leaving.

"No way, we won't miss you. Plus, you'll visit us every month including all of the holidays," my mother said, her hands already on the phone ready to call the principal.

"Mom, I can't come back every month. The journey from Sinnoh to Hoenn would take hours and hours...," I responded, only to be cut off by my mother as she started talking into the phone, giving out a reassuring smile towards me before nodding her head.

_That's abnormal. Why is my mother so high-spirited? If it was her usual self, she wouldn't be so happy to send me off somewhere new where she can't keep an eye on me... I never study very well either, and I thought she already gave up on me...or was she just saying that to keep my guard down? Anyway, I guess there's no way out of this. Mother always gets her way in the end after all. Well, there's no harm in trying this out I guess. My life was getting a little boring after all. I wonder what kind of pokémon I should take with me..._

* * *

><p>So, you see? My mother didn't really give me a chance to argue against her will. I had no choice but to travel to the Sinnoh region and attend Aerial High School. I never really liked to study, so I never got high scores on my tests. It doesn't mean I'm not capable of getting a high score, but mostly I wouldn't even bother to read the questions before I quickly scribbled down the first number or word that came to my head. The teachers called this a lack of attitude. Of course, my lack of studying would never get better in a boarding school like this. It would probably get worse since my mother wouldn't be here to pester me all the time.<p>

If I thought about it carefully, it wasn't such a bad deal for me. My mother is happy enough that I finally agreed to enter Aerial High School, and I would have a load off of my mind since I wouldn't need to worry about my mother's directions to finish my homework before I do anything else after I come home from school. I had the power to do whatever I wanted as soon as classes were finished everyday.

Anyway, so that was the story of how this situation came to be. I was standing in front of the gates of Aerial High, trying to figure out a way to get in. The student who was responsible for getting me safely into the school was obviously not here, and I had ended up waiting for about an hour in the glare of the sunlight. The gates had some kind of mysterious barrier over it, and it was impossible to get into the school grounds. I had tried everything that was possible in my power to break the barriers, but all of my efforts proved to be futile. The gates were painted in white, and the sun was directly reflecting off of the strong metal bars, giving the gates a gentle glow. A Beautifly shaped statue was standing on a platform not too far away from the shimmering gates. The Beautifly statue seemed to emanate a strange feeling, as if it was trying to tell me something essential.

I started tapping my foot on the ground. My patience was running thin as the sun roasted everything under its radiant glare.

I backed away a little from the front gates as I tried to analyze what kind of barrier was preventing me from getting into the school. The words engraved on the little plate stuck to the Beautifly seemed to mean something significant:

_When crisis strikes the school, the two will unite as one, and I will come down to fulfill the prophecy._

I stared intently at the Beautifly statue, trying to figure out what that one sentence meant. It stared back at me with the same intensity, as if it had a mind of its own.

"Having trouble opening the gates? Is it your first time entering Aerial High?" a voice laughed, somewhere overhead.

I jumped a little at the cheerful sounding voice as I squinted up towards the sky to see who the owner of the voice was. At first, the searing glare of the sun obstructed me from seeing anything but a patch of darkness. But soon the girl and the pokémon in the sky became clearer, and I could see a girl with dark blue hair swirling around the sky on her Staraptor.

"I'm guessing you're the transfer student that was supposed to be here by twelve-thirty, am I right? It's currently two o' clock. I guess I was wrong to go on a little detour with my Staraptor...I didn't think you'd be here so fast. Usually new students are late for the first day of their classes. The teacher's going to have a tantrum if we're any later than this...," the girl laughed once again, her voice light and gay.

"I don't think that's something you should be so happy about. You should hurry up and tell me how to get into this school so things don't turn out any messier than how it is right now. The gates won't open, and there's no bell anywhere either. I can't even fly into the school with my Flygon...," I droned on, putting my hands over my head trying in vain to block the sunlight. I tried to hide my impatience from showing in my tone, but honestly saying...who wouldn't be impatient if someone makes you wait for an hour in the powerful rays of the sun?

"Whoa, be patient. Don't worry; I know what I have to do. Let's just take this one step at a time. First of all: names. I'm Dawn, you?" the girl asked, not failing to lose the joy in her voice, despite the burning sear of the sun.

"Drew. Now can we please get in?" I asked, getting a little frustrated at the girl's carefree actions.

Dawn simply nodded as she gave an order to her Staraptor, and it gently landed next to my feet. As she came closer into view, I could see that she was wearing a simple summer dress that had the colors: red, white, and yellow. It looked like what she was wearing was the school's uniform since the words 'Aerial High' was knitted on the collar of the dress.

"Hop on. Only flying pokemon that have the rights of the school can break through the barriers. Oh, I'm sure May would explain everything to you once we arrive at our classroom," Dawn smiled, as I cautiously got on her Staraptor, making sure that it wasn't as carefree as its owner.

We easily passed the school's gates by flying over it, and the whole campus came into view as the Staraptor flew higher and higher in the air. I had to admit, it was just as my mother had described: a piece of art.

There were elegant looking pokemon statues all over the place, all carved out of granite stone. Many trees and flowers were giving off a florescent smell that seemed to enlighten how the school looked and smelled like. A diversity of bug pokemon were playing around in the flowerbeds and all of the buildings were painted with care and thought.

Dawn's Staraptor soon landed on one of the sunlit meadows that were filled with flowers and Beautiflies.

"Do you have some kind of Beautifly trend? I seem to see them wherever I go...," I asked, as I hopped off of Dawn's Staraptor.

"You'll see. Soon, May will explain everything to you. After all, she's the class president," Dawn smiled, as she returned her Staraptor to its pokeball.

"Who's May? You seem to mention her quite often...," I asked, curiosity getting a hold of me.

Dawn grinned as she turned around to face me.

"I'll just tell you one thing. Get ready for the greatest class president on earth," Dawn informed, walking towards a huge building with the sign: Aerial High's Division 2.

* * *

><p>After the passing of what seemed like about twenty different corners, we finally arrived in front of classroom 2-1's door. The school's interior was as impressive as its exterior, and there seemed to be at least a hundred different rooms in just this one building. Aerial High seemed just like the place to get lost even when you have a well-drawn map right in front of you.<p>

Dawn confidently grabbed the handle of the classroom door, and pulled it open all in less than two seconds.

Everyone was silent in the classroom taking notes, and the teacher was giving a rather cheerful lecture about algebra. The teacher looked up as we came into the room, and everybody in the classroom stopped what they were doing in order to look at us...or just me it seemed like. The girls in the corner started whispering about something, and the boys started to talk amongst each other until the teacher silenced all of them once again with a move of her hand.

The teacher motioned everybody to do what they were doing before we came in, and then walked towards Dawn and I as if preparing to say something sharp.

"Dawn, you're late," the teacher sighed, as she gave Dawn a disappointed look.

"Sorry mother, I was taking a little detour with my Staraptor. I was just going to play around for a little bit, when I realized that an hour had gone by..." Dawn smiled sheepishly, as the other students who were near her snickered to themselves.

"Dawn, please don't address me as 'mother' when we are inside of the classroom. Please call me 'Mrs. Hikari'. Also, no excuses for being late to class. You'll probably have to get punished for it somehow...," responded Mrs. Hikari, giving Dawn a sorry look.

"Oh well, nothing new I guess. Anyway, I brought you the transfer student. His name is Drew," Dawn explained, directing her hand towards me.

Mrs. Hikari nodded her head at Dawn and clapped her hands two times. This time, a girl with light brown hair stood up from her seat and came towards us.

"Hello, Drew. Nice to meet you. I'm May," May politely informed, as she took her hand out to shake with me. The classroom's atmosphere seemed to go down a little, and I _felt_ as if I was getting unpleasant stares and glares.

The teacher didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong as she told May what she had to do.

"Alright, so...May. Please take Drew to the Beautifly Fountain and install in the barrier breaker in his flying pokémon. I'll leave that to you. Also, Ash? You and May will have to show Drew a little around the campus for today and maybe even tomorrow. Take care of him until he gets adjusted to the school's daily routines, alright?" Mrs. Hikari said, as she nodded towards May and Ash.

May and Ash nodded back, and Ash sat back down. May and I was excused from class as we walked out of the door of classroom 2-1.

_Was it just my mind? Why do I feel like I know May from long ago? _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one is finished. Guys, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed reading the story. I'll try to update as soon as I can...:)<strong>


	2. What Are You Hidding?

**Sorry for the late update. Chapter two in May's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>The sun's powerful rays seemed to hit us directly on the face as soon as we trotted out of the cool classroom building. The gentle summer breeze played with my hair; caressing it from side to side. A Swellow flew down from the sky; folding its wings as it picked on the ground.<p>

Every living thing around me seemed to enjoy the hot day; carelessly roaming around the trees' branches and resting below the feel of the sunlight.

I mentally sighed as I took a deep breath in; trying to analyze my thoughts. I strove to look composed as we walked down the gravel road. I still hadn't recovered from my shock, and I struggled to keep a straight face as Drew followed behind me; keeping a steady pace.

Was the transfer student...really _that_ Drew? The Drew who used to laugh at my clumsiness when I fell down on the ground and scraped my knees? The Drew who always used to tease me when I got a lower grade than him? No...it couldn't be.

After all, _that _Drew was a year older than me, which meant that him being in the same class as me was impossible. Although they _did _look awfully similar…

I shook my head as I came to a conclusion. No, this was merely a coincidence. It was impossible for us to meet again. This was just another person who had the same name as _that_ Drew I used to know.

I nodded to myself; deciding not to worry about it again. I slightly turned around to look at Drew. Surprisingly, he was looking directly at me. I quickly turned back around again; not daring to believe his expression. His expression told me one thing: recognition.

Why did he have that kind of expression on his face? Was he really the Drew I used to know? But why would he be in the same grade as me? Was he repeating a grade? Overall…why was he _here_?

I could've asked myself questions forever, but Drew did something that proved my suspicions to be true.

"May, what's wrong? Are you trying to figure out a way to confess your love to me?" Drew suddenly ventured, smartly breaking the tension that was building up between us.

If I hadn't learned to control my temper over the last couple of years, I would've overreacted at that statement like I did when I was young. But now I knew that that kind of reaction was exactly what Drew had wanted all along.

Drew's behavior confirmed to me that this Drew was the same Drew I had met when I was still a child. Unexpectedly, it felt good to know the truth. But why couldn't Drew notice me right away by my looks? Was I that trivial to his life?

Sure, I'll admit it. I had changed quite a bit. I had my hair down up to my waist instead of tying it up into ponytails. I had grown quite a bit since that time I had last encountered Drew. But I was still…well, me.

I shook my head; turning away from any kind of doubts. Even if this was the Drew I knew from the past, I couldn't let him know that I was _that_ girl he knew from his past. I couldn't let him ruin my reputation.

I gently smiled as I turned around; facing Drew directly in the face. I straightened my back; looking at Drew directly in the eye before answering his question.

"Of course not. I was just thinking of a way to get to the Beautifly Fountain without getting in a fight with the other school," I replied, slightly relieved as we arrived in front of the looming gates of Aerial High School.

The Swellow I had seen earlier was perched on top of the gate; its eyes reflecting the brilliant rays of the sun.

Drew slightly frowned at my words; shaking his head as if he had seen an illusion up until now. He gently shrugged as if my reaction was not what he was looking for.

"Just ignore what I said earlier. I was just testing you," Drew advised, his eyes still trying to remember something from the past; his thoughts seemingly wandering between the past and the present.

I probably should have kept my mouth shut if I didn't want Drew to suspect me, but in front of someone like Drew, my past self seemed to be desperately tugging at my instincts. It was as if Drew had the ability to make me impulsive.

"That feels great. I'm considered as an experimental tool," I commented sarcastically, putting my hands on my hips; stepping a step closer to Drew.

I immediately regretted what I did as soon as I did it. I had a habit of stepping towards the person I was conversing with, and there was no way Drew would've forgotten my customary actions. I carefully stepped back to where I was again; eyeing Drew to see what he would say or do.

Drew had a befuddled look on his face at first, but it quickly changed to a smirk. I furrowed my eyebrows; panicking at the thought that Drew had realized who I really was.

There was a moment of silence between us, but Drew soon broke the tension with his words.

"So, you're actually a two-faced person. You like to tease new students when the teacher's not looking, and _pretend_ to be nice to them when the teacher has her back on you," Drew said, his tone teasing and playful.

I mentally scolded myself for letting my former attitude out. I _had_ to be friendly to Drew, even if he used to drive me crazy everyday.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not _trying_ to be impolite. Let's try to get along from now on…," I trailed on; trying to put on my best smile.

"No, I refuse. It will be boring if we decide to make peace with each other. I won't be able to tease you anymore if I do. Plus, I don't like people who like to discriminate innocent students," Drew sighed, waving his hand at me.

Yes, I know I shouldn't have said anything, but at this point I was uncontrollable.

"Are you _trying_ to irritate me? Or is it just my mind?" I questioned, giving Drew a piercing glare.

"It's just your mind. I'm pretty sure...need a psychologist?" Drew asked, a hint of enthusiasm showing through in his expression.

I shook my head once more; trying to keep my attitude in control. I breathed in and out; cooling myself down.

"I take that as a rhetorical question. As the class president, I don't want us to get in trouble. Let's do what we need to do, and _go back_," I emphasized, trying to make it clear to him that I was in control of everything; including him.

"Why are you trying to keep a respected role model kind of personality all the time? Your face tells me that you want me to disappear into another world where you'll never meet me again," Drew pointed out, shrugging.

Actually, that was _exactly_ what I wanted, but I didn't say so in front of Drew. Instead, I tried to keep my composure; sighing.

"Are you trying to get us into trouble?" I asked, shaking my head in dismay.

"Yes," Drew replied without any hesitation; nodding his head at the same time.

I tried to think of a smart way to end the debate; snapping my fingers as I looked Drew directly in the eye.

"I feel bad for your mother who had to handle you every single day until you transferred to this school. Anyway, we don't have time for an argument. We'll get in trouble if we don't get back in thirty minutes now. You don't want detention as your first memory at this school, right?" I asked, hoping against hope that he would stop making unnecessary comments that did not fail to agitate me.

"Actually, this argument _is_ important. _You_ remind me of someone..., but your personalities are different. You might not be who I think you are. Sorry for playing around with you if that's the case. But most girls should feel honored to have an experience talking with me...I hardly ever talk this much you know. I was pretty silent around your classmate...what was her name again? Sorry, I don't try to remember names of people I'm hardly interested in," Drew shrugged, scratching his head as if he was deliberating on his own thoughts; his eyes getting the same confused look once again.

I quickly changed the subject before Drew could make any connections between my present self and my past self.

"Anyway, get prepared for poison missiles and toxic bombs. We're getting out of the boundaries of Aerial High. Send out your flying pokémon," I ordered; at the same time letting out my Beautifly out from its pokeball.

"What? Poison missiles and toxic bombs...why would I need to watch out for those kinds of weapons?" Drew asked, getting distracted from our conversation.

Good. It was just the reaction I had hoped for.

"Didn't you read our rules before you came into this school? It was required that you memorized our politics before you sent in your applications," I commented, raising an eyebrow in question.

"It was too long...who would even bother reading the whole thing? I almost fell asleep when I glanced at the first page of that book...," Drew replied, shaking his head; sighing halfheartedly.

"It's alright. I didn't expect any better from a guy like you. I'll explain everything to you while we fly over the boundaries," I announced, patting my Beautifly on the head before hopping up on its back.

For a moment, Drew once again had a lost expression on his face, as if he was trying to decide on something. He shook his head before letting out his Flygon out into the air. It impatiently flapped its wings as it burst out; waiting for Drew's orders.

As soon as Drew instructed his Flygon to come down next to him, it dove down to the grassy ground; ready to do whatever his master told him to do. Unexpectedly, it started nuzzling my hand; sniffing it as if it realized the smell.

"Flygon never shows any affection to strangers it doesn't know…," Drew pointed out, rubbing his Flygon on the head slowly.

"Oh, I know! I think your Flygon loves the smell of the lotion I use at morning," I reacted, totally giving off the impression that I was desperate.

"I see…," Drew replied, sounding totally unconvinced.

Drew slowly got on his Flygon, quickly glancing at me before flying over the school gates; into the enemy's territory.

_He still has that Flygon from long ago... No, as long as I'm alive, I can't let him find out that it's me..._

I slowly nodded in determination as I also flew after Drew; hurrying up to catch up to his Flygon.

* * *

><p>"Drew, did you even care to read a single page in that instruction book?" I asked, finally flying alongside his pokémon.<p>

"I told you before, didn't I? I fell asleep as soon as I started reading the introduction page," Drew replied, carelessly waving a hand at me.

"Alright, then. Listen carefully. You must not go anywhere across the school's barriers without my or the teacher's permission," I notified, looking at Drew in the eyes; trying to get his attention.

"Why not?" Drew questioned, stretching his arms in a lazy sort of manner.

"Don't ask any questions. Just, don't. It's dangerous after you get registered in the school's database. The _other_ school might recognize you as their enemy. We did make peace with them, but..._accidents_ can always happen," I explained, waving my hands about; trying to give Drew a good visual of what I was saying.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked, not particularly looking interested.

"Don't you know the history of Aerial High? A long time ago, war broke out between our school and the _other_ school. It was a gruesome battle; many pokémon and students died in the process. The two schools came to good terms in the end, but the students still seem to hold a grudge with each other. You don't know what might happen. War might break out one of these days. Even before we graduate, if we're unfortunate," I informed, putting a finger on my chin; trying to remember what I had learned about the school's history at class.

"Wait, but why are there so many students that still attend Aerial High if there is a high possibility that a war might be coming their way? And, _why_ did the war start in the beginning?" Drew asked, looking puzzled.

"A war hasn't happened in ninety-nine years. Except for some minor injuries or struggles that happen among the schools every year, the schools are in good relations with each other. As for _why_...nobody knows. It was a while ago...that war. All we know is that it involved some powerful pokémon," I told Drew, grinning as Drew leaned in towards me a little bit; interested.

"So...if what I hear is true, I think its fine to go out on your own. It doesn't sound dangerous at all," Drew shrugged, looking at me; scorning.

Drew went back into his regular ill-mannered position; leaning back on his Flygon.

"The school's just trying to make sure nothing happens. Since the safety of all of the students is the school's responsibility, they don't want us to get into any unnecessary battles that you might face when you're alone. Plus, it's harder to attack a group of two than an individual. Also, common students like you only get to carry one flying pokémon around. Class presidents, teachers, and prefects get to carry all six pokémon of their choice around with them. It's much safer if you go out with one of them," I said, sighing at Drew's lack of enthusiasm.

"Also, why is the Beautifly Fountain inside the _other_ school? Isn't it better if it's just located inside our school? We wouldn't have to go through the trouble of crossing the boundaries then," Drew suddenly realized, perking up an eyebrow in question.

"Well, the legend says that the two schools balance each other. You might not know this, but the _other _school also has to go across the boundaries when a new student comes into the school. The whole process of installing the barrier breaker just won't work," I explained; patting my Beautifly with my hand.

"I don't get it," Drew replied, once again leaning back on his pokémon.

"You'll understand someday," I replied; my hair blowing back as the wind picked up.

We stayed silent for about a minute or so before Drew broke it once again.

"This may be a little out of topic, but isn't your Beautifly too small for _you_ to ride on it? It doesn't look like it can sustain your weight. What a pity. It already looks a little tired," Drew remarked, an evident smirk appearing on his face.

"Are you trying to imply to me that I'm...heavy?" I asked, my patience wearing thin.

I have to calm down. I can't make him realize my real identity. I have to control my temper.

"Weird, isn't it? After the barrier breaker was installed inside Beautifly, it seemed to be able to carry people around. It's just one of the special side effects that the barrier breaker has," I explained, trying to keep a straight face.

For the first time since I had met Drew in the school, I had said something that I was proud of.

Drew frowned a little, looking like he was debating on something again. He opened his mouth to say something, but a loud hissing noise stopped him from doing so.

A purple serpent pokémon swished its tail towards Drew's Flygon; barely missing it by an inch or so. Someone quickly returned back the pokémon before it could fall to the ground; a red flash of light flashing from a pokeball.

The person who was the source of the sudden attack seemed to come out of the shadows as he slowly, but surely came into view. He was riding on a Crobat; cautiously heading towards us.

"Missed by a little. Next time my pokémon attacks, it won't miss. Go back to your area before I call the prefects," the boy ordered, his voice implying danger and harm.

The boy had a mysterious cloak on, which made it impossible for anyone to figure out who he really was. But the boy's voice immediately made his identity known to me.

"Paul, it's only me. There's a new transfer student, and our school would like to install the barrier breaker in his pokémon. We won't go into the classrooms or anything," I assured; my voice full of dictation.

"Only enter the place that you are permitted in. If you pass the borders...," Paul let the threat hang in the air before suddenly disappearing again in a blink of the eye.

After a moment or two of shocked silence, Drew spoke up.

"Are you sure you made peace with this _other_ school you mentioned earlier?" Drew asked, looking at me; his mouth slightly agape.

"Well, yes. It's just that we got a little close to the school building itself. The students on duty noticed our presence. Don't worry, it's just their way of welcoming us," I said, smiling to try to break the tension up.

"Nice way of welcoming their guests...," Drew grumbled ironically.

I shrugged; gently smiling at Drew before leading the rest of the way to the Beautifly Fountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Too much explanation. I know. But you need to know the details if you're going to understand the rest of the story I'm planning for. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to make chapter three a little more interesting and I'll update as soon as possible!<strong>


	3. Why Is This Happening?

**Sorry for the late update. Thank you for all of your reviews last time. Also, a direct post to one of my reviewers "a random reader": Sorry, I don't know much about burning leaf. If you're referring to the Leaf in the games, I might include her. It depends on how much characters I might need to add for the story to work. May's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, you're officially registered in the school's database," I informed, handing Drew's identification card back to him.<p>

Drew studied his picture for a while, probably trying to figure out what had been changed by installing it into the Beautifly Fountain.

"I also allowed the school's system to automatically place the barrier breaker inside your Flygon. I hope you don't mind. Don't worry though, the data we added to your Flygon is nothing harmful," I stated, also handing back the pokeball which held Drew's Flygon in it.

There was a moment of silence as Drew continued to look at his photo; I could hear a Starly chirping in the distance. Everything was peaceful as the winds brought the smell of mint green leaves in the forest. The water gurgling in the Beautifly Fountain could be heard, and the forest seemed to envelop us as the sun began to sink down the horizon; giving off a mysterious ray of light.

"Drew, stop looking at your own face. It's as if you've been hypnotized by one of the students in the _other_ school; it creeps me out," I shuddered, breaking the everlasting silence that seemed to exist between us.

"Talk about a superstitious person. I was just looking at it to make sure my photograph was just as handsome as me," Drew teased, shaking his head and shrugging.

"You never change, do you? Your personality disgusts me just as it did in the past," I carelessly replied, realizing my mistake the moment after I had made it.

"You knew me before I came to this school?" Drew asked, his look of suspicion showing in his expression.

"No, I was just talking to myself. Ignore what I just said; it has nothing to do with you," I replied, twisting my hair around one finger.

Drew's face still held that feeling of doubt, but he shrugged it away; seemingly dismissing the words I had just said.

"I'll trust you..._for now_," Drew emphasized, his eyes still deliberating on what I had said a second ago.

"Thank you, that is extremely _helpful_," I commented; a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Your eyes tell me that you want me to disappear out of your sight this instant. Why didn't you just take my Flygon and my identification card over to this _other_ school by yourself? I obviously wasn't needed in the process of inserting the barrier breaker and registering my pokémon into the school's database," Drew said, putting his arms over one another; tapping his foot.

"Well, I _definitely_ would of if it was possible. Unfortunately, in order for the Beautifly Fountain to recognize you as an official student of Aerial High, you needed to personally come into this area," I answered, nodding my head as if this was a very obvious fact.

"So, that's why I had to tag along all the way to the Beautifly Fountain with you?" Drew questioned; quirking up an eyebrow.

"Precisely, yes. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, sighing as I lifted my shoulders up to breathe in the sweet scent of the grass.

"Yes, I do have a problem with that," Drew smirked, his expression full of amusement.

I quickly interrupted him before he could say anything more aggravating.

"I _don't_ want to hear your explanations," I replied, glaring at Drew to make sure he understood my point.

"Well, it was you who asked if I had a problem with it. I just answered your question out of politeness," Drew shot back, obviously ignoring my point.

I rolled my eyes; giving up. An idea came into my head just then, and I held out my hand in front of Drew.

Drew looked befuddled; looking at my hand and then back to me again.

"Give me the rest of your pokémon excluding your Flygon. Remember what I said earlier about the school only allowing _regular_ students to have one pokémon?" I asked, a smile appearing on my face; relieved that I had successfully changed the subject.

"Right," Drew remembered, handing me the rest of his party in defeat.

Just as I received the rest of Drew's pokémon, the sun shone on our faces; its light a mix of the colors red, orange, and yellow.

"The sun's rapidly setting beyond the horizon. We better return quickly if we're not willing to get into trouble," I quickly remarked, finally realizing how much time had been wasted on conversations.

Drew called out his Flygon, and we quickly flew over the Beautifly Fountain; the thick water mysteriously reflecting the light of the sun.

* * *

><p>We managed to return safely into the boundaries of Aerial High School without encountering anymore members from the <em>other<em> school. Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the week; Drew was adapting well to the school's schedule. Many girls seemed to admire Drew from his back; it was easy to read what they had in mind.

It was the following Monday of the next week when the pattern broke. I knew it before Mrs. Hikari came into the classroom; the tension and excitement in the classroom atmosphere confirmed my fears.

"Alright class, please quiet down. The people who will be attending this Friday's dance have been chosen. Please do not complain since the names have been picked randomly from a box," Mrs. Hikari requested, straightening the piece of paper that contained the names.

Every year, a community dance would be held together with the _other_ school. The intention of it was to make a special bond between the _other_ school's students and our school's pupils by making us dance, party, and communicate with one another. The participants were selected by random, and only those who would get chosen would be permitted to go to that year's dance.

Some of the girls desperately _wanted_ to get selected, since most of the guys in our school weren't exactly what I'd call _good-looking_. I don't know much about the _other_ school's boys, but I was pretty sure those girls were going to get disappointed if they actually hope for anything. The opposite was also true though. A majority of the girls and guys preferred to stay in the school's boundaries. Especially the people who had been involved in some kind of a brawl with the _other_ school's students in recent years.

This included me. I was the type of person who chose books over parties and reading over dancing. Also, being in the presence of the _other_ school was disturbing, since most of the students kept to themselves even at a special event hosted by the two schools.

All the people who were selected to go to the ball had no choice but to go, and my fellow peers who had the unfortunate experience of going to the party told me about their unpleasant memories it had left in their heads.

I intertwined my fingers together; waiting for the results that would either ruin or save my Friday night.

"So, we've picked thirty-five people in total; remember the dress code needs to be appropriate if you're one of the people that are chosen," Mrs. Hikari informed, putting her hair behind her ears.

"Okay, so...here are the students that should gather in the ballroom of the _other_ school by 7:00P.M.: Ash, Jacob, Angela, Mary, Misty, Leaf, Gary, Katie, Drew...," the teacher droned on; her voice calm and steady.

I finally released my breath when the list was over; I wasn't going to have to force myself into a dress this year.

"By the way, May? Could you stay after class for a moment? We have something we need to discuss," Mrs. Hikari commented at the end of the names; gently nodding in my direction.

Mrs. Hikari often called me to her after class, but this time the tone of her voice seemed different; she seemed a little nervous.

I sighed; twirling my hair around and around my finger for the rest of the class period.

For some kind of reason, I had an intuitive feeling that I wasn't going to like what Mrs. Hikari was intending to tell me.

* * *

><p>"May, will you do me a favor?" Mrs. Hikari asked me after class, putting on her best smile.<p>

"Of course, Mrs. Hikari. I'll do anything," I replied, my class president like side winning over my mind.

"The dance...will you accompany our new student to it?" Mrs. Hikari asked, scratching the back of her neck.

Yes, that was just my luck. Spending my Friday night with Drew was going to be a lot worse than going to the dance itself.

"Do you mean...Drew?" I asked, my voice slightly wavering.

"Yes, that's him. Since it's his first time, will you lead him through the party?" Mrs. Hikari questioned, her usual smile appearing on her face once again.

"But I wasn't one of the people who got chosen for the party. Plus, I really _can't_ dance, Mrs. Hikari," I emphasized, trying to get myself out of the mess I had made.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll make it an exception this time. I can't trust anybody except you to take care of Drew," Mrs. Hikari responded, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Isn't there Dawn?" I asked, trying to think up of good excuses.

"Oh, her. Of course I asked her too. She rejected me right away, saying that she needed to do something else that day," Mrs. Hikari replied, shaking her head. "I sometimes really wonder if she's actually my daughter or not."

"Oh...but aren't there any other girls that are willing to show Drew to the ball?" I asked, quickly running out of things to say.

"I guess...but since you're the one who showed him to the Beautifly Fountain, I thought it was best to ask you to do it," Mrs. Hikari pointed out, letting go of my shoulders.

"Okay...," I said, putting a finger under my chin.

"Thank you, May. I was wondering what I could do, since the headmaster wouldn't let me take Drew out of the list. That's a load off of my shoulders," Mrs. Hikari replied, nodding her head.

"Um...that's not what I-," I managed, before Mrs. Hikari interrupted me.

"See you later, May. You really are a big help," Mrs. Hikari smiled, walking away from me.

So, you see? I kind of had no choice but to take Drew to the ball. I wasn't really good at refusing any polite requests.

I sighed, holding my head down as I strolled towards the classroom door. But of course, fate wasn't going to let me pass without another interruption.

"Drew?" I asked, astonished by his sudden appearance through the door.

"So, you're accompanying me to this year's dance?" Drew smirked smugly; he had heard our conversation from before.

I sighed before facing him in the face; glaring.

"Yes, I _have to_ take you to the party. But that's it. I'm not dancing, eating, or even _looking_ at you, so you better not even _glance_ at me as if you know me in front of the _other_ school," I nodded, putting both of my hands on my hips.

"Is that a challenge?" Drew asked, putting on his usual smirk.

"Well, I guess," I grumbled without thinking, trying to go past Drew's arm.

"Then I'll make sure I win," Drew responded, blocking me from going any farther out of the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I finally got chapter three out of the way! I hope you enjoyed reading, and I'll update as soon as possible. <strong>


	4. Why Am I Here?

**As always, sorry for the late update. The whole chapter is in Third person's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>May trudged up the last few steps of the stairs; her boots making a clanking noise against the metal. She was in her regular school uniform, and her hair was spread across her back in delicate curls. She was obviously not fully dressed up for the party, and gloves were dangling from her fingers; only partly covering her hands. She had decided while putting on her party attire, that she'd just drop Drew off at the ballroom instead of going in with him; wasting her limited time.<p>

She would only be keeping half of her promise to Mrs. Hikari; that kind of disturbed her conscience, but she had decided that her time was not worth it. She would just have to keep it a secret from Mrs. Hikari; even though keeping her plan hidden was not exactly her thing. Even though she had tried convincing herself that it wasn't deceiving Mrs. Hikari, a tugging feeling would come into her mind every now and then; making her feel the slightest bit of guilt.

Her idea was working pretty well up until now, but yet again there was another little flaw in it; a problem she hadn't predicted. May shook her head once; putting a finger to her chin. Once May reached the top of the staircase, she turned around; facing Drew as he followed up behind her.

May asked, "May I ask why you're also wearing your school uniform to the dance, Drew?" A hint of evident frustration was present in her voice.

"I'm just following what the _class president_ is doing," Drew answered May's question innocently, "Or are you being a hypocrite by telling me that I dressed inappropriately for the ball?"

May bit her lip before she replied, "For one thing, I'm not going to spend this night dancing until my heels fall off. I'm leaving right after I drop you off in the ballroom. I'm not even supposed to be a part of this gathering either. Plus..., I can't dance. Isn't it a little unreasonable to dress up for a party you're not even going to stay for?"

"I'll teach you," Drew suggested, coming up beside May.

"Teach me what?" May uttered, befuddled.

"How to dance, obviously," Drew finished, pointing at May.

"Uh...no thank you," May refused, shaking her head vigorously.

"Alright, I'm taking that as a yes," Drew ignored May, walking up to the door leading to the skywalk.

May mentally sighed; rubbing her temples to focus her concentration. May temporarily acted as if she hadn't heard anything Drew had just said; indifferent. She quickly connected the key to the lock before swinging the concrete door open with one swift movement.

A burst of wind slammed into the duo, forcing them to hold onto the side railing of the stairs. The fluorescent light suddenly blinded their eyes as they came into focus. The sun was shining on them again, and ahead of them were people in formal apparel; walking around the skywalk. Some of the flying pokémon that had the ability to fly up this high were perched on top of the railings; their eyes looking ready for any sort of edible food that fell on the ground.

"So..., this is what you meant by "A little different from the normal parties"...," Drew realized, trying to block the wind with one arm.

"Well...yes. Aerial High and the _other_ school's special gathering room: the skywalk. There's actually another one based on the _other_ school's design and pokémon, but this year we're holding it on top of this place," May explained, walking towards the reception desk while motioning Drew to follow her.

May sighed out loud this time, looking at the receptionist before tapping a hand lightly on her shoulder.

The receptionist had long brown hair just like May, except hers was tied up with a pin. She looked like she was busy typing away on the computer, and she didn't seem to notice May or Drew at first when May tried to get her attention. There was a little Starly sitting on top of the receptionist's shoulder, and it was flapping its wings ever so gently against the girl's cheek.

"Leaf, we're here. Can you please keep those eyes of yours off the computer screen for once?" May asked, slamming a hand on her forehead.

Leaf finally looked up from the computer; her lips breaking into a welcoming smile.

"May, how long were you standing there? Ready for some fun?" Leaf questioned, frowning a little at the sight of May's appearance.

"Leaf, can you please live a life without computer games? As the class president-" May sighed, throwing her hands in the air.

Leaf rolled her eyes once before she interrupted, "Come on, today's a special day. The class president of 2-1 has finally come into the party room to dance. Isn't that something?"

"Leaf, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm leaving right after you register Drew into the ballroom. You know it'll be a disaster if I attempt to _dance_," May put emphasis on the word, shaking her head in mild disgust.

Leaf narrowed her eyes before she replied, "So, you're not participating in tonight's event?"

"Of course not. I'm just dropping Drew off on the skywalk," May confirmed, putting a hand on her hips; the slightest bit of impatience showing on her face.

"You're on the list though," Leaf informed, pointing at the wall behind her.

"You can just check my name off of the list. It's as simple as that, and I won't get in trouble," May replied, shrugging.

"Not happening. You're going to take part in this meeting, and that's final. Plus, I can't just let you cheat like that. My job is to _prevent_ people like you from not participating," Leaf nodded; determined.

"Since when did you decide to be so punctual with me?" May asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Since now," Leaf said. "Now follow me into the storeroom. I have some extra dresses stored in for these kinds of situations. It's actually quite common; sneaky people like you."

Leaf waved a finger at May's face.

"Wait, what about Drew?" May muttered, clinging onto the last hope that Drew would support her.

"Well, he could come with us. I mean, he looks like he isn't properly dressed for the gathering either. Would you mind, Drew?" Leaf asked, perking up an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I was waiting for something like this to come up; I don't have any appropriate clothes for an event so formal," Drew answered, smirking at May's direction.

Leaf nodded as she dragged May towards the extra storage room, Drew following up behind them.

"You...thing. Did you plan this from the very start?" May murmured; glaring daggers at Drew.

"What do you mean by a "thing"?" Drew nonchalantly shot back, pretending to concentrate on the skies.

"It means that I don't even consider you as a human. You're merely an object that pesters me," May said without much thought, letting her hair fall down on her face.

"That's actually a compliment to me. It means that I'm not from of the same race as you. What a relief," Drew whispered into my ear; chuckling.

"_Don't try to get me off topic_," May hissed, speaking through clenched teeth.

Drew frowned before he said, "That sentence seems familiar to my ears."

"Of course not. It's your imagination," May panicked, trying to act normal.

Drew kept on frowning before May deftly changed the topic; smiling innocently.

* * *

><p>The hallway was silent as the girl paced towards the staircases. The air was full of stiffness as if it hadn't been cleared for years. The girl put one hand on the railing as she struggled to keep her balance. This wasn't her territory. Everything felt wrong and disturbing. The girl crept up the stairs; the wood gnawing against her feet.<p>

When she was finally at the top, she hurried along the pathway; reaching a door with the school's symbol on it. She put a finger to the symbol, and the door slid open on its own. The girl took a deep breath before stepping in; flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"President, good evening…," the girl announced; a polite smile on her face.

The room was dimly lit; the only source of light was the candle that burned across the President's desk. The desk seemed to be made out of cheap wood; clothes scattered all along the floor like cockroaches. There was a single metal stand on the desk, and inscribed were the words: President of Toxic High School.

The President turned around in his chair; a menacing smile on his face.

"It's amazing how much you've changed during all these years," the President paused, keeping his smile. "Nonetheless, I guess that determination of yours never ceases to die away."

"Please do not try to avoid the topic, President. What kind of pokémon do you want me to sacrifice this year?" the girl asked, clenching her jaws in the slightest bit that nobody would notice.

"A sacrifice...what a cruel way to put it. I've never _forced_ you to bring me the pokémon I asked of you. I've made it pretty clear to you; what you're doing right now is optional," the President corrected, twirling one finger on his palm leisurely.

The girl bit her lip as she replied, "You are definitely right, President. My apologies."

"Oh, it's fine. After all, everyone makes..._mistakes_...," the President emphasized. "Also, this year's sacrifice will end everything. You'll finally get your wish...as I've promised a ninety-nine years ago," the President informed, licking his lips.

The girl's eyes seemed to light up in the slightest bit, but she immediately replied after, "The last sacrifice...what will it be?"

"A "what"? No, it will be a "who" in this case. This time, I want you to bring me a person; not a pokémon," the President answered back, a playful smile playing on his expression. "A student from Aerial High..."

The girl frowned slightly in surprise before she asked, "But President, you would be breaking the peace between the two schools. This whole area will fall into chaos."

"That doesn't matter. I have to prevent Drew from falling in love; I can't let that woman win after all of my efforts," the President revealed, an eerie smirk dancing around his face.

The girl pursed her lips before she commented, "What exactly _is_ your goal?"

"Isn't that obvious? I want to bring misfortune to everyone who betrayed me...including you...in the end. But for now, bring me the class president of 2-1. You know who I'm talking about, right?" the President questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I refuse to bring her to you," the girl replied, shaking her head in dismay and shock.

"Well then, you've wasted your time for the last ninety-nine years. What's the difference between the life of a pokémon and a human? You'll be wasting ninety-nine lives that died on your behalf; why not just get it over with?" the President asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Plus, her fate wouldn't change even if _you_ refuse to bring her to me. I always have back-ups who are willing to do the work…they're always on standby."

The girl took a shaky breath before confirming, "If I bring her to you, you'll let Paul go?"

"Of course, Dawn. I trust you. After all, you _were _once my fiancé," the President assured; an expression of malice on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. You probably didn't understand any of that. But, this is just to get the story started. I have this complicated plot planned out ahead of me, and it's going to take some time before I can explain everything. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll update as soon as possible.<strong>


	5. Is This A Dream?

**Thanks for all of your reviews! Sorry for the late update! Chapter 5 in Drew's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>I idly tapped one finger on the tabletop as I observed May strolling along the skywalk in her party dress; completely oblivious to my existence. From time to time, she would stop wandering around to converse with one of her girlfriends, and she would gaily wave her hand or laugh with them. Unconsciously, I continued to stare at May when the large clock in the dance room stroke ten in the evening; indicating that there was only one hour left before the meeting was officially over.<p>

I clasped the only remaining bottle of juice on the desk with my fingers and tentatively started twisting the top off.

"You shouldn't even try," someone whispered in my ear.

The half-opened container immediately lurched out of my grasp, and the reddish liquid seeped into the white piece of cloth that was spread across the table. I instinctively searched for a box of tissues when a hand reached out to stop me.

"Oh, I'll take care of it. I was the one who astonished you," the voice assured, deftly lifting the linen and folding it into halves.

As soon as the waitresses took away the grimy material to exchange it for a clean one, the boy pulled a chair next to me and sat down.

The boy questioned, "So, what do you think of Aerial High so far?"

"Excuse me, but who are you again?" I asked in return; slightly cocking my head to the side.

"You really don't remember me? How depressing...I was your escort when you first arrived at Aerial High weeks ago...," the boy sighed, deliberately shaking his head.

I stared intently at the boy's facial expression before snapping my fingers; recalling the memory.

"You're...Ash, right? The boy with a foolish smile and an upbeat attitude...," I added discreetly.

Ash quirked an eyebrow before answering, "Yep, that's me. I guess I wasn't very conspicuous since May was around too. Every single time, she manages to leave the best impression on everybody. It used to piss Misty off."

"What does this have to do with me?" I pointed out; leisurely shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, I was just attempting to give you a worthy piece of advice as your senior. You shouldn't get too close with May. It causes you to be upset in the end," Ash stated, glancing at May for a second before turning away rapidly.

I scratched my neck before I asked, "Why?"

"344 confessions and 344 rejections," Ash replied plainly, making the answer look palpable.

"What?" I questioned, befuddled.

"You were gazing at her for an extensive amount of time. You like her, don't you?" Ash queried, jerking his finger towards where May was standing.

"Oh, you misunderstood. I was thinking up of fresh ways to torment her mind. Would you want to contribute to my schemes too? It's quite pleasurable actually-watching that perplexed expression on her face," I intentionally added, smirking mischievously.

Ash raised both of his eyebrows; contemplating on believing me or not.

Before Ash could respond, Leaf came bounding towards us; interrupting our brief conversation. She scrutinized the two of us while she rapidly wrote something down on her notepad.

"Sorry, but I need one of you to participate in the Final Dance. All of the students from Aerial High are partaking in it, but we're still lacking one boy," Leaf apologized, observing her wristwatch for the time.

Ash inquired while rubbing his stomach, "Can you ask a boy from the_ other_ school to take part in it? I'm not really feeling like it right now."

"You know how it works. The pupils from the_ other_ school won't even ponder on the idea. They'll just downright refuse the offer. They don't trust our school's safety measures. After all, it happens in the sky," Leaf sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I'll go. I couldn't care less," I offered, yawning.

"Thanks, Drew. It makes my job a lot easier. The rules are self-explanatory. You just have to dance with the opposite gender, and then switch after the bell rings. It's just something done annually in these parties," Leaf explained.

I nodded lazily in acknowledgment of her instructions.

"Alright, please follow me, Drew. Oh, Ash? By the way, Misty's in the Final Dance, too. It took a lot of effort, but I managed. I wonder who she's going to dance with...?" Leaf implied, slightly smiling.

Ash questioned with a dismayed expression, "I've never seen Misty dance...it must be-"

"Oh, tonight's an exception. Even _May's_ on the dance floor right now. Amazing, huh? Well, have a nice evening, Ash," Leaf responded, pulling my arm in the process.

* * *

><p>"How did you do that?" I interrogated as soon as we were out of Ash's earshot.<p>

The parlor was only occupied by the _other_ school's students, and glass fragments were scattered across the ground. Many of their eyes were directed at us; emotionless faces seemed to be somehow scowling at us.

"How did I do what?" Leaf asked in return, grimacing.

"Everything. What did you do in order to convince May into the party? How did you make Ash look so flustered back at the tables?" I pointed out, facing Leaf.

Leaf gently shrugged and answered, "It's just one of my strategies. There's nothing special about it. Anyway, we're here."

In front of us, there was a platform that had the school's symbol engraved in it. Gravity didn't seem to exist on the platform, and people were soaring up into the air without exerting any kind of energy.

"This is...?" I murmured, examining the area.

Without warning, Leaf gave me a vigorous push in the direction of the podium.

"Good luck, Drew," she uttered; her voice resembling the sound of wind chimes.

When I turned around, she was gone. The door that lead out of the room was firmly shut, and I cautiously approached the brim of the stage. Almost instantly, I was swept into the sky; a mysterious force tugging me upwards. It seemed as if gravity seemed to be working in the opposite direction. Soon enough, my head collided against an unknown surface; causing annoyance and regret on my part.

Just when I was about to figure out what I had clashed into, a bell rang out in the air. After that, an announcement was made through one of the hissing speakers.

"Our last participant has entered the area. Please find a partner in five minutes," the announcer notified in her calm and mechanical accent.

I shook my head as I struggled to regain focus on my mind. People were crowding and surrounding me, and there were unusual glass tubes floating in the wind in random places. Above me, there was another platform with the school's sign on it. Except this time, it served more as a roof than a floor.

As soon as I recovered from my collision, a student that looked about a year younger than me held out her hand to me. I accepted without much thought, still dizzy from the accident.

She beamed at me as she opened her mouth to say something. Coincidentally, the announcer interrupted her. This time, the voice was a lot louder than before; her booming sound vibrating in my ears.

"Everyone, a quick announcement. The headmaster of this ceremony decided to put a little twist in this year's Final Dance. I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of your evening," exclaimed the announcer.

No doubt, the voice belonged to Leaf. Before I could consider what had just happened, the world span around me. Someone was distorting the whole space. My eyesight blurred before me, and many screams could be heard. Just as suddenly as it had started, the shaking ended within a minute.

When I opened my eyes again, I was trapped inside one of the glass tubes that I had seen a while ago. I could sense another person was present in the tube with me. I casually turned my body around to spot May picking herself up from the ground.

Her eyes soon turned their attention on me.

"Drew?"

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" May whispered, breathing hard.<p>

I suggested while smirking, "I guess a crazy announcer decided to play with the school principles for fun. Or maybe, the school system went berserk after dealing with children like you for ninety-nine years."

"Drew, _will_ you please at least _try _to be helpful?" May requested, rolling her eyes.

"I just answered your question," I objected, folding my arms together in one heap.

"Forget it, why am I even trying to talk against you...," May sighed while inspecting the damage done to her dress.

I shrugged before I replied, "Maybe, because you just can't _think_?"

May parted her lips to say something, but she shook her head and just glared at me.

"Alright, everyone. The preparations are complete. Enjoy," Leaf added, her quirky voice hushing the two of us.

The speakers hastily turned off. The dance music came on as soon as Leaf's voice got cut off.

"Isn't it a bit queer? The school would usually hire a professional announcer to do the job in these parties... That voice right now seemed to belong to a student," May stated, staring at the speakers through the glass windows.

I asserted, "Aren't you over-exaggerating the situation a little bit? Plus-"

"I should go and check it out. You know, just in case. We first have to find a way out of here," May interrupted, inspecting the glass doors.

I put a hand on May's shoulder; trying to get her attention.

"The entrance doesn't open until the song ends..." May muttered, turning around to face me.

Before I could respond to her, something red started to rain from the sky; hitting the peak of our glass tube.

"This is impossible. It can't rain in here. The school makes sure of that," May mumbled, looking up.

I brought May closer to me; holding onto her securely.

"Drew, is that blood on your shoulders?" May questioned; her breath in my ear.

Unknowingly, the corner of the roof was leaking, and the red substance started to drip onto me. Even before I had time to register the information in my brain, the ground below me disappeared.

We were falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, a little rushed. It's also a little bizarre. I'll try to update faster next time. I know, hit me for being so slow. It took me a week just to write this chapter. Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes. I used spell-check, but there are some rules that spell-check can't identify. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	6. How Is This Possible?

**Hi, guys! Sorry for the late update. I appreciate all of the reviews you gave me last time. Also, this was from chapter two: May has a habit of stepping towards the person she is conversing with. Chapter 6 in May's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>I frantically grasped onto Drew's collar; the wind was howling against my ears. We were rapidly impending towards our deaths as the ground closed in on us. This was it. An hour before, I was merrily chatting with my girlfriends. Now, I was probably going to hit my face on the concrete and die. Giving up on myself, I closed my eyes tightly.<p>

"May, listen to me!" Drew yelled, causing my eyelids to open up like a shutter.

His sea-green eyes pierced mine as he strived to utter, "It's not over yet. Don't let go."

Drew's grip on my back strengthened. His warmth permeated my body. He was struggling to live. To survive. What was he going to do?

Just when I began to doubt Drew's intent on rescuing the two of us, a bird-like creature swooped underneath us. It deftly caught us on its back; span around in a circle; and landed on the platform swiftly. A glass roof automatically began to spread across the top, segregating the sky from us.

The Staraptor cautiously dropped us onto the floor; slightly shivering. My breath came out in short rasps, and my heartbeat filled my eardrums. As I began to settle down a little, I observed that the red substance was continuing to descend from the sky above. There was a crowd assembled around us; mostly consisting of the _other_ school's students.

"Drew! Class president? Are you two alright?" a voice questioned. It was Leaf's. The crowd gradually made way for her as she hectically bounded towards the center of the circle.

I quickly jerked my head up; relieved to see someone I recognized.

Leaf raised her eyebrows, shaking her head in disbelief. She haltingly opened her mouth and inquired, "Is that...blood?"

I regarded my clothes; becoming aware of the fact that I was thoroughly covered in what seemed like blood.

"We'll have to wait and see. If it _is _blood, I'll have to have a _little_ conversation with the party organizers tomorrow. How about we clean up our victims here for now, Leaf?" a voice suggested, strolling to the center.

Almost instantly, Leaf turned her body towards the direction of the voice; her mouth still slightly ajar. "Vice president of Toxic High, it's my pleasure to meet you tonight," Leaf announced, forcing a smile on her face.

A girl with blue eyes and curls came into view with her little high heels clicking against the ground. She returned Staraptor as she came face to face with Leaf.

Drew's eyes opened widely as if he remembered the girl from somewhere else.

"Oh, yes. It would have been better under other circumstances though. Even if _our_ students were not the ones who were involved in the accident, the very possibility that it _could_ have been one of us...," the vice president uttered, twisting one finger in her hair.

"We'll have this conversation later, vice president. We need to get these two to the infirmary," Leaf urged, biting her lips.

The vice president grinned and replied, "My pleasure, Leaf."

* * *

><p>My head spun as I sat up on the hospital bed; trying to recollect what had happened the day before. The morning sun was slowly creeping up the horizon, and a Butterfree was perched upon a branch outside the window. I wrapped my fingers around my shoulders only to find goose bumps scattered around my skin like tiny hills and valleys.<p>

"Was that a dream...?" I wondered out loud, shaking my head.

"Yes, it was all a dream. Being coerced to the party, falling down from the sky, and coming home soaked in blood. I wish...," Drew remarked sarcastically, holding a book while leisurely lying in bed.

I shot Drew a smile before responding, "Yes, and it's exactly what you deserve! If you hadn't forced _me_ to attend the party, I wouldn't be in this mess with you."

Drew shrugged before replying, "At least it was me and not any other guy."

"I would have preferred any other guy but _you_. Why do I have to be stuck with you in the hospital on a Saturday?"

"Maybe because you're extremely lucky?" Drew suggested, putting his book down.

I stood up from the bed, and took a step towards Drew's bed. I crossed my arms and argued, "It was probably because I was extremely _unlucky_."

Oh, great. My old habits were giving me away _again_. Would Drew notice?

Drew merely shook his head in relinquishment as he picked up his book again. In other words: I was utterly disregarded by him. Slightly baffled by his reaction, I murmured, "I thought you disliked reading."

"Oh, not really. I just hate to spend my time on books that are related to history or policies," Drew corrected casually, flipping through the pages.

My mouth agape, I began to brush my fingers through my hair; not really knowing what to say. Just as the conversation started to feel awkward, Dawn burst into the infirmary, breathing hard.

"Class president! Drew! The principal needs both of you to come to her office. It's probably a mission," Dawn exclaimed, her blue eyes dancing around like fire.

Dawn had her usual optimistic smile, and her sea-blue hair fell down along her back. She looked like the Dawn I always used to know, but something felt awry. There was a ghostly aura that seemed to emanate from her eyes.

"Dawn, did you drink liquor?" I questioned, blinking.

Dawn laughed lightly as if I was telling her a joke. She responded, "Oh, no...definitely not. I never drink. There are no mistakes. Ever."

* * *

><p>Drew and I followed Dawn across the meadows of Aerial High, heading towards the principal's office. My head still felt a little dizzy from my sleep, but the pain was gradually starting to wear off.<p>

The principal's office was where I always used to go when I was young. Being the transfer student, I frequently got involved in minor skirmishes which caused me to be sent to the headmaster. The principal never gave me a punishment though, so I hardly ever cared about it. It was starting from my high school years that the principal started to give me "missions" to do. Simple jobs, really.

As the class president of 2-1, a troublemaker, and a "person-who-does-simple-missions", I was pretty fond of the headmaster. Recently though, these visits had become more infrequent; I hadn't seen the principal for a couple of months now.

We entered the only one -story building near the area, also known as the main office that was in charge of the institute. The interior of the structure was dull, and the walls were mostly painted in a grayish-brown color. One of the best places to take a nap in all of campus.

We strolled along the hallways until Dawn paused in front of a portal. She carefully knocked on the wooden door and announced, "Principal, I've brought the people you have requested."

"Please, come in!" a voice cried from inside. There was a sudden rustle of paper, and the sound of something falling down onto the ground.

I deliberately shook my head in exasperation before I called out, "Are you okay, principal?"

Yes, it was always like this. Kind of hard to be afraid of someone who had the tendency to make blunders every now and then. Drew slightly frowned while he commented, "Sort of reminds me of my mom."

I looked Drew's way before I turned the doorknob; walking into the room with Dawn and Drew trailing behind me.

The headmaster had ebony hair and green eyes. Also, she was always sitting on the floor whenever I came in for an appointment.

"May, I'm glad you're okay! I heard about the little incident last night," the principal declared, pulling herself up from the floor.

Crossing my arms, I grunted, "Please make it quick. Drew and I are supposed to be resting in the infirmary."

"I asked you to come today to discuss about that 'thing'. I think it's somehow related to what happened yesterday," the principal added, her expression turning slightly serious.

I immediately focused my attention on the subject. This didn't sound too good.

"What do you mean that 'thing'? That's...it hasn't happened in a ninety-nine years!" I exclaimed, slightly gaping.

The principal shrugged as she responded, "It's just a speculation. It may not be that 'thing'."

I opened my mouth to say something when I realized that Drew and Dawn were still in the room.

"Drew, Dawn, can you guys meet me later in front of the building? I'll be there in a minute," I instructed, turning around to face the window.

"No, May. Drew needs to stay here. He is obviously involved in this happening. Dawn, thank you for bringing these two here. Please wait outside the door," the principal ordered, her voice stern.

"But-!" I shouted.

Dawn interrupted, "Yes, headmaster. I'll be waiting outside."

"Thank you, Dawn," the principal expressed, returning to her usual self for a second.

I bit my lip; pacing around the room restlessly. Tension was in the air while there was an eerie silence between the three of us.

The principal turned her head around to face Drew; shuffling her feet as she did so.

"Alright...where to start? May and I have been doing some researching, and we discovered that someone in campus might be breaking the golden rules," the principal started, sighing.

"Wait, why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" Drew questioned, shrugging.

The principal scrutinized Drew from head to toe before she answered, "Well, you were one of the victims last night in the ball. We think that the 'Biafleiga' might have been involved in the assault. The ruby red substance that fell from the sky...our database tells us that it's the blood from Biafleiga's body."

"The Biafleiga?" Drew inquired.

"The symbol of this school. In legends, it is said that the pokémon came down to defend this school from the enemy forces," I explained, joining in on the conversation.

Drew asked while scratching his head, "So, why would this guardian pokémon attack the students of this school if it's supposed to be on_ our_ side?"

"_Exactly_. That's why I called you to this room. I want you to figure out who's controlling Biafleiga, and _why_ it's even alive. It shouldn't be unless someone used the summoning spell...," the principal requested, crossing her arms.

"It's way too dangerous for Drew. He's still an amateur. I'll go by myself. Where's the location?" I urged.

"No, Drew needs to go with you. For whatever reason, you both caught Biafleiga's attention. Of course, this means that you are most likely the target of whoever is behind all of this. But if I send someone else, Biafleiga will probably conceal itself. I want you two to be the 'lure' so that we can capture Biafleiga before anything else happens," the principal spoke, making direct eye-contact with me.

I shook my head. "If Drew's in this, I refuse to accept this assignment. Better find another_ lure_ for yourself."

I stomped over to the door, and slammed my way out of the room. It was the first time I had ever quarreled with the headmaster. It was all because of_ Drew_...

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I am <em>so<em> sorry. It took me almost three months to complete this chapter (I hate the amount of homework I get everyday). I'm sorry if this chapter was too rushed. I promise I'll try to update sooner next time. I have to re-organize the plot since I have several new ideas that come up now and then. Hopefully, you won't have to wait so much next time. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Why Do We Have To Do This?

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the late update...again. I sincerely apologize. Chapter 7 in Drew's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone through the translucent windows; slightly illuminating my face as I lay on the bed. I shuffled my feet against the thick blankets, finding it a bit hard to get back to sleep after ten minutes. After multiple attempts, I decided the best thing to do was to let my mind drift. For sure, sleep would once again find me if I did that. Naturally, my thoughts wandered back to my conversation with the President of Aerial High, right after May left us alone in the office.<p>

_Flashback:_

_May stomped over to the door, and exited the room without receiving permission from the president. I winced a little as she slammed the door with all her might, her eyes still glowering from the argument._

_I tentatively glanced at the president; catching her shoulders drooping from the pressure. She rather quickly regained her composure, showing she was used to May's time-to-time rebellions._

_I suggested in an apologetic tone, "Should I try convincing her to go with your plan?" I knew it was the only thing I could do at the moment._

_"There's no need. She'll never change her mind no matter what. It's actually the first time she's refused a mission. She would normally comply without a moment's delay," the headmaster sighed, shaking her head._

_"Alright, then. I should be leaving-," I began._

_The principal interrupted, "Wait, I have a request. Can you make sure May doesn't run off on her own in the morning? Knowing her, that's probably what she'll do."_

_"Sure. If May's willing to listen to me, of course," I remarked, crossing my arms together._

_The headmaster nodded._

_I trotted across the room to the exit; turning the doorknob with my fingers._

_"Drew, she trusts you."_

_I glanced back at the principal. Her smile seemed to penetrate my body as if she knew me from a long time ago._

_End of flashback_

I tossed and turned on the bed, not really knowing what to do with my own memories anymore. Everything was too obscure; I couldn't quite grasp what the headmaster had meant or intended. Just as I was about to give up on figuring things out, a crashing sound echoed throughout the room. I immediately sat up; opening my eyes.

"Ugh, that stupid flowerpot!" May complained, one hand on her forehead. Judging from her position, she was evidently attempting an escape like the president had predicted.

With a complacent look on my face, I questioned, "Going somewhere?"

May shrugged as if my discovery wasn't much of a deal. "Yes, I have a job to accomplish."

"Take me with you. I would love to break the rules and go 'Biafleiga' hunting in the morning," I responded, getting out of my bed.

May smirked as she inquired, "You're going out in your pajamas?"

"Of course not. I'm going to change into my uniform," I mumbled.

"Well, good luck," May grinned, jumping off the window sill.

I warned, "I'll ring the emergency bell if you leave without me. The school's security pokémon will probably outnumber yours."

May's face popped back in through the window frame. She bit her lips as if contemplating the options in her mind. "What do you want?"

"I promise I won't touch the bell if you agree to take me with you," I replied immediately, putting my hands behind my head in leisure.

May shook her head. "It's too risky."

"Then you shouldn't be taking the journey either," I insisted, approaching May.

May pursed her lips before she answered, "Alright, I'll say it to you directly since you won't understand me through any other way. I won't take you with me because you're useless. You're restricted to only one pokémon, and I don't have enough strength to protect both of us."

There was an eerie silence between the two of us as May averted her gaze from me.

After a moment, I whispered, "Then I'll just have to prove myself to you."

"What?" May lifted her eyebrow.

"I'll show you how strong my pokémon are. I'll defeat you in a battle," I claimed, determined.

* * *

><p>"It's a one-on-one battle. If I win, I have the right to follow you. If you win, I'll stay at the hospital, and act as if nothing ever happened. Deal?" I queried, raising my eyebrows ever so slightly.<p>

The winds rustled the leaves in the trees; blowing May's hair back and forth. It was hard to read May's expression or guess what she was thinking. Was she trying to make a quick escape? If she was, he was definitely going to catch her.

"Alright. I agree under one condition. We have to play by Aerial High's tournament principles," May smiled wryly, fixating her sea-blue eyes on me.

I shook my head. "I've never heard of any tournament rules before."

"Every single thing you needed to know about this school was printed on that thick book you received at the start of the year. Did you even read a _page_ of it?" May questioned, biting her lower lip in annoyance.

I smirked. "Nope. Not even a word of it."

May cringed at my words; sighing out loud in exasperation. "I never knew you couldn't read, Drew."

"Well, I never knew you had such a nasty temperament, president."

"You better deal with it if you want to go on the hunt with me," May shot back, glaring.

"Oh, so I can? I wonder when you lost? It was so quick that I couldn't even comprehend it prop-," I managed, before May caused me to stop by butting in.

"Let's get this started. The rules are simple. The trainer just has to ride on their pokémon while battling in the air. The trainer who touches the ground first loses," May explained, keeping it concise.

I grabbed my Flygon while nodding. "Sure, May. Trying to change the topic."

"There's no way I'm losing in a battle. Be prepared to change back into your pajamas," May groaned, flipping her hair backwards to sharpen her view.

* * *

><p>"Beautifly, let's start with silver wind!" May began, pointing her finger in my direction. With a couple of flaps, Beautifly created and sent the gust towards me.<p>

I reacted almost immediately. "Deflect it with flamethrower." The blaze engulfed the silver wind; hurling the attack rapidly back to May and Beautifly.

"No way...Beautifly, quick! Dodge the flames!" May ordered, barely avoiding getting singed.

"Flygon, use hyper-beam, and then combine it with flamethrower," I commanded, leisurely rolling my neck. Just as Flygon finished charging up for the hyper-beam, voices started to rise up from below.

"Wait, who are they?"

"Isn't battling prohibited until 9:00 A.M.?"

"Should we report them to the office?"

I silently gestured towards Flygon, causing it to stop the attack from blasting into May and her Beautifly.

"We're attracting a lot of attention. Let's get out of here before we get caught," May suggested, sighing in relief.

"You must be glad that the hyber-beam failed to get to you in the end. Pity," I whispered in her ear before I flew away in the direction of the woodlands.

May shook her head indignantly. "Ha, we would've won with perfect grace and flair if it weren't for the interruption, Drew."

* * *

><p>Cautiously, May hopped off her Beautifly, brushing the dirt out of her clothes with one hand while patting Beautifly on the head with the other. The little flying-type flew around in circles to indicate its satisfaction. "So, would you mind going back by yourself, or do I have to escort you back to your bed, Drew?"<p>

"I won the competition._ You _got off _your_ Beautifly first. I technically won the battle when your feet touched the ground." I shrugged, returning my Flygon while smiling smugly.

It took a while before May finally registered the information in her brain. Soon enough, she argued back. "The fight became invalid when we decided to flee. What you're saying now doesn't make any sense."

"Makes a lot of sense to me. I was in the lead, too. I would've been victorious in a matter of minutes," I retorted, brushing my hair to the side.

May shook her head before glancing back at me, slightly stunned. "Do whatever you want. I'm tired of trying to protect you. There's not going to be any insurance if you get yourself killed." Her eyes locked with mine; her hands were trembling. She slowly started walking into the forest as I quickly strolled behind her.

May and I trampled on the emerald leaves below us as the sun started to ascend slowly up the light blue sky. There was a light, morning breeze which contradicted the dingy, heavy atmosphere. I called, "May?"

"_What?_"

I flinched slightly at the tone of her voice before questioning, "Why is the 'Biafleiga' not a good indication when it's supposed to be _known_ for protecting our school? Why do we even need to bother hunting it down?"

May sighed in exasperation. "Do I have to elucidate _everything_ to you? Can't you just stop asking questions for now?"

"No."

May paused in her tracks and turned her body swiftly around to face me. "You just need to know that summoning it is i-l-l-e-g-a-l. Period."

I persisted, "But, just _why_?"

"You're not going to relent unless I tell you, huh?"

"Of course."

May rolled her eyes in annoyance before explaining unwillingly, "Well, first of all, the undertaking requires you to sacrifice 100 different pokémon. Second, the pokémon that is released is _way_ too powerful for anyone to control. Third, Aerial High promised the _other school_ not to summon it ever again. Now, _please_ stop asking me any more questions."

"One more thing. Why did-,"

I was rudely interrupted by a loud cry from above. "Biiia Biiia!"

The sound seemed to pierce my ears with a saw; the metallic noise instinctively made my hands cover my ears.

"It's Biafleiga!" May shouted, pointing towards the heavens with one finger.

"How do you know?"

"I recognize this bawl!"

"All right, so, what do we do now?" I had to scream in order to be heard over the chaos.

May moved a little closer to me; scrunching her eyebrows with the effort.

"Actually, I haven't planned anything _just_ yet." She pursed her lips slightly in frustration.

"_What_!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, everyone. You can hit me. Seriously. I don't know <em>what<em> happened, but it has been six months since I last updated. I apologize, really. Since its winter break now, I might be able to update a little more regularly. I'll try. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me, guys. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. How Did It End Up Like This?

**Hi, guys! I bring you Chapter 8 in May's Perspective (P.O.V.).**

* * *

><p>"Were you just going to plunge yourself into danger without a <em>plan<em>?" Drew questioned, barely getting the words out as the Biafleiga began to send large gusts of wind towards the duo.

"I probably would've manufactured a substantial plan if it weren't for your petty questions!" I retorted back, struggling to keep my stance.

"Then you should've told me to stop!"

"I did! You didn't listen to me!"

"Well, I was about to-"

The Biafleiga must've been getting annoyed with our argument. It blew us about three meters across the forest; sending us into a nearby willow tree which surprised a couple of innocent Staravias.

I ordered, "That's enough. Let's cooperate for now. We'll go separate ways to disorient the Biafleiga. You go left, I'll go right."

Drew smirked with effort; trying to stand up while doing so. "And why do _I_ have to listen to _you_?"

"_Drew_."

"Yes?" he replied, never failing to give off his inculpable smile.

"Please. Can you listen to me for _once_ in your lifetime?" Blindly, I took one step towards Drew.

Of course, I had to do that. Stupid, May. Old habits are so difficult to break!

Drew frowned for a second before the Biafleiga's attacks brought him back to reality. Before he could ask any more questions, the massive pokémon utilized its strings to capture me around the waist. It moved with unbelievable grace and flair. I hardly had enough time to register the information before I was six meters up in the air.

The Biafleiga elevated me to face its eyes directly. As soon as I met its ebony, black eyes, I knew something was awry. They somehow seemed to captivate me...making me drowsy...not quite right...distorting my brain...

The last thing I heard was a distant sound of someone repeating my name.

* * *

><p>I was no longer in the middle of battling a colossal Biafleiga. The warm, alleviating sun bathed me with its gentle rays as I stood in the middle of the dirt path. The flying-type pokémon in the distance chirped gaily as if welcoming the summer breeze and warmth. The trees swayed leisurely in the wind; never rushing nor completely stopping with the movement. It was a perfect, ideal day to celebrate and to enjoy life and its merits.<p>

I stood dazed as the sun continued to beat down on my back. I observed the moving van vanish across the road; only a minute dot on the distant hills. My fingers slightly trembled; my upper lip quivered like a wave. It was all over. I would never meet _him_ again. No, May. You can't cry. It was better this way. For sure.

After staying motionless for what seemed like eternity, I slowly started trampling towards my house; still somewhat trapped in a trance. My shoulders still hunched together, I turned the doorknob on our front door.

That's when I realized that something was awry. At this time of day, her brother, Max, _should_ be making a ruckus in the house. Her mother _should_ be tending to her brother's needs, and her father _should've_ been cooking in the kitchen.

I immediately snapped out of my daydream, rushing into the abode while almost tripping over my own feet.

Dead silence. No crying. No shouting. No cooking.

Why?

I scrambled into Max's bedroom. Nothing. I hurried into the kitchen. Nobody. I dashed into my parent's bedroom. Everybody. Lying on the floor. Blood seeping into the carpets. A person talking on the phone; sounding frustrated. A stranger.

"...he's not here. That woman ran away just in time again. Her friends won't tell me anything. Yeah, killed them all. Hmmm...poison." The man's voice was vulgar. It somehow reminded me of a person with a cold.

I stood frozen; not daring to move an inch. What would've been a couple of seconds seemed to be hours long to me.

Finally, the man put the phone down. He turned around casually to face me. His emerald-green eyes pierced me like a dagger. "Ah, you're finally back, sweetheart! I've been waiting for you."

I tried using my voice. It was useless. Not even a word would come out.

"Don't be afraid," the man coaxed. "If you just submissively answer my questions, I won't hurt you. I promise."

As the information slowly began to register inside my brain, anger seemed to subjugate me like a prisoner. I was never good at controlling my emotions, and my mother had always reprimanded me for that. A powerful voice seemed to bellow inside of me: This man murdered your family. There is no need to listen to him. Yet, another tiny, but convincing voice whispered: You can't get out of here alive unless you cooperate. You _can't_ just react to this recklessly. Come up with a plan, May.

I breathed in deeply. I bit my lips, and scanned the entire room; searching for something helpful. Just as I was about to give up on my life, I noticed a conspicuous glittering at the corner of my mother's desk. I squinted to see what it was: a pokeball. The sunlight continued to illuminate the pokeball as if signaling me to somehow utilize it.

The man stood crossing his arms; waiting for an answer while tapping his foot on the ground. I took a shaky breath in before forcing a smile. The timing had to be just right for this plan to work. This was life or death. It _had_ to succeed.

"Of course I'd love to help you, but can I sit on the desk over there first?" I made an endeavor not to show _any_ fear or apprehension.

The man seemed a little astonished by my calm reaction. Nevertheless, he nodded then replied, "Of course."

I leisurely stretched my arms and legs, glancing at the pokeball. "You've done me a _huge_ favor, you know. I was getting annoyed with my family. Mother and father only loves my brother, and I wanted someone to teach them a lesson. Thank you for doing that for me. I'll tell you whatever you want to return your benevolent...assistance."

I really had to bite my tongue in order to prevent any _other_ words from coming out of my mouth.

The man scrutinized me from head to toe, smirking rather malevolently.

"Interesting. Alright. Then tell me: where did your friend Drew escape to?"

I blinked a couple of times. Why would this man want to know about Drew's whereabouts?

It was such a weird question that I forgot about my plan for a second. I had thought that this man had wanted power or money. It had never crossed my mind that he would actually seek _a person_.

I hesitated.

_That_ was the biggest mistake I had ever made in my entire life.

The man quickly grabbed my wrist. Despite his portly body, he moved with unbelievable grace and agility.

In what seemed like only a couple of seconds, he had snatched the pokeball from the corner of the table. His Drapion was on my chest; squeezing the breath out of me.

"Sweetheart, you _really_ need to learn how to act. Did you think that I would actually believe a girl like you? You better tell me Drew's location before you end up just like your family."

Emergency Plan B. I kicked the Drapion into the stranger's chest. It must've surprised him this time. He accidentally dropped the pokeball he was holding; stunned.

I reacted quickly this time. I snatched the pokeball and threw it in the air.

Since it was a pokeball my parents were holding onto, I was at least expecting an Aggron or a Blaziken. Nope, I wasn't so lucky this time. The pokémon that appeared from the pokeball was a Wurmple.

For one moment, I was really starting to doubt my chances of surviving.

The man broke out of his astoundment and began to laugh. Ugh! Why did he remind me so much of Drew?

No, _this_ was my chance for survival! The stranger was distracted. This was my time to strike.

"Wurmple, merge string-shot and stun-spore together!"

This Wurmple might've looked a little puny, but it accomplished my orders well. In a matter of seconds, the man was wrapped in white silk, coughing due to the effect of stun-spore.

"Wurmple, return." I scrabbled up my mother's desk and opened the window. The sun's rays once again reached me; making me sway a little from side to side.

As I was about to jump from the window sill, the stranger shouted, "Why won't you tell me where Drew went? Isn't that much simpler than involving yourself in this mess?"

I paused, averting my eyes from the man.

Despite the stun-spore, the man sneered. "Is it because of love? Do you care about _his_ safety over yours?"

I stayed silent.

The man persisted, "Sweetheart, you'll _regret_ it."

I turned to face the stranger once more.

"Falling in love with somebody. You'll wish it never happened to you in the first place." The man seemed to be in a trance. His expression meant one thing: blood.

I swiftly landed on the grass, scampering across the roads. The sun was setting down the horizon; it no longer glared or shone. Heading to the city would be the best. From there on, I would decide my future.

That man somehow seemed to speak from experience.

And that perturbed my conscience...more than I wanted it to.

* * *

><p>The city lights radiantly illuminated the surrounding skyscrapers; contrasting my dirty clothes and self. Where was I walking to? What was I supposed to do now? The only things I had with me were my clothes and the Wurmple.<p>

I paused in front of the electronics store. There was a news broadcast on one of the televisions reporting something that caught my eye:

"...the deaths of the family members still seem to be obscure. The police are still investigating into the matter, but it seems possible that the family's eldest daughter murdered the entire family due to some kind of a..."

The news account finally drove away my sanity.

"_You_ people don't even know what really happened! My family _died_ because of me? Stop making stupid assumptions!" I punched the window that showed the TV screen.

I started to attract attention from the pedestrians. The shop owner came out of the store. Everything was a blur. I couldn't hear what anyone was saying. I didn't want to hear. I didn't want to _live_. What was the point anymore?

Suddenly, someone caressed my shoulder.

"I apologize for her imprudence. She's my daughter. It seems that she had an extremely foul day at school today."

It was a woman's voice. Soft and gentle. Somehow familiar.

"She almost damaged our windows!"

"I apologize. I'll pay for any of the affliction done to you and your shop."

The shopkeeper murmured something and went back inside.

The women whispered, "It's alright, May. You're okay now. I'll take care of you."

Was it...mom? Impossible. She was already dead. But, who else can be so comforting? So alleviating?

"Don't worry. As the principal of Aerial High, I'll protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Early update! Finally! We're finally getting into the core of the story! May's past is revealed, and soon Dawn and Drew's pasts are also going to be disclosed to the audience! Hopefully, I'll be able to update in a couple of days again. Readers, thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year:)<strong>


	9. Do You Trust That Person?

**Another update! Chapter 9 in May's Perspective (P.O.V). The 4th part (parts divided by lines) of the story is in Drew's Perspective (P.O.V.). I apologize for the inconvenience.**

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes. The world instantly swirled around me. I blinked a couple of times to get adjusted to my surroundings. The light was dim around me, and my eyes were slightly moist. Was that a dream? It seemed so real...<p>

"May! Thank, God! You're still alive!"

The voice sounded relieved, somewhat comforting. It had a soft ring to it...some kind of familiarity...

It was Drew's voice. No doubt.

"I told you she'd be alright in a couple of hours."

Wait a minute,_ this_ voice wasn't Drew's. It was a girl's voice. A stranger's voice. It was _somehow_ familiar...

I rose from my bed, inch by inch, cautiously straightening my back. I grimaced in pain, but tried to keep my composure. I immediately fell back on the bed again, slightly dizzy.

"You shouldn't try to sit up right away, May. You might aggravate the stress your muscles have accumulated during the...ah, "little adventure" your body had to go through. While you were out, Drew and I had quite a time striving to get you out of Biafleiga's grasp, you know."

"You could've told me that a little _earlier_," I grumbled, sitting up halfway on the bed with Drew's help.

The girl laughed. "What an attitude! Is that how you address someone who saved you from eternal...ah, regret?" The girl leisurely walked over to the side of my bed; her heels clicking loudly on the cement floor.

The girl spoke as if she knew what I had dreamed of...was that even possible? Unless...she was the one who initiated the assault? Then, was she the one who used the summoning spell to bring out Biafleiga? But, why would she attack someone and save someone right after? No, my brain must be manufacturing these assumptions...

"Do you remember me, May? I'm the vice president of Toxic High. I protected you and this young man during the ball, too. Twice in a row. Remember my Staraptor?" the girl chuckled, her blue eyes flashed, somehow mischievous and mysterious at the same time. She patted her Staraptor who was quietly observing me on the back rim of the bed.

I racked my brain for memories of her, but the only image I got from seeing her was Dawn. They both had a similar atmosphere around them.

"Sorry. I don't exactly recall your features...but, thanks for saving us...we probably would've died without you."

"_You_, would've. I could've adeptly defeated that Biafleiga if it weren't for you," Drew remarked, smiling smugly.

He was back to square one...and I thought he had changed his way of regarding me from "servant" to "human-being". Well, expected of Drew. Quick mood changes. Of course. I simply rolled my eyes, sighing.

As my brain began to trigger, I remembered the purpose behind our mission. I snapped in realization and burst out, "Wait! What happened to the Biafleiga? Did you guys manage to find out who was controlling it?"

Drew shook his head. "May, the Biafleiga was a fraud. When the vice president brought it down with her Staraptor, it turned out to be some kind of machine. Someone must've constructed a fake one...for reasons still unknown."

I looked at Drew, biting my lips. "So, after all we've gone through, we're back to where we started?"

"Precisely."

"Wait, you're not back to where you started. You have evidence. If we analyze the components of the automaton, we might be able to ascertain something. For example, where the materials came from."

"Oh! You're right! We should immediately-"

"I've already told the president of Toxic High the situation. He's going to send it to the mechanics and the scientists in the school so that it could be scrutinized," the vice president replied, sitting on the couch.

"Oh...alright. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

After a moment of silence, I inquired, "Vice president, why are you so keen on aiding Aerial High with its own conflicts? I'm not trying to offend you, but isn't Toxic High supposed to be _against_ Aerial High?"

"Well, I guess I _was_ a little angered at the ball by your school's flimsy security system. Biafleiga's blood was testimony that proved that someone in _your_ school had activated the summoning spell. Since no one from Toxic High can call out Biafleiga, it was a sign that broke the "peace treaty" between the two schools."

I winced. Her words were overwhelming and a little offending at the same time.

"Toxic High could've launched an all-out attack. I suggested it, but president rebuffed my idea. I'm glad he did. Biafleiga simply turned out to be an automaton, and none of our pupils were hurt in the ball. I wanted to rectify my blunders by helping you two. I shouldn't have suspected Aerial High so blatantly and easily. Send my apologies to Leaf and Aerial High's president. Tell them that Toxic High will take care of the remnants of "Biafleiga" as a sign of apology.

"Thanks for your understanding." I smiled. This person was a nice person. She only meant to apologize to Aerial High. I glanced at Drew. He seemed to be deep in thought. His eyes seemed deviated from the current situation.

"Alright, we better get you two out of here before dawn comes." Drew and I stood up. The vice president led us to the doorway. Drew slipped out before me, still maintaining his eccentric expression.

Before I came out, I asked, "Vice president, do you, by chance, know what happened ninety-nine years ago between the two schools?"

Her eyes suddenly turned despondent, losing their shine and vigor. She slightly grimaced.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't know anything, vice president," I stammered, taken aback at her reaction.

"No, it isn't your fault, May. You better hurry along to Drew. He must be waiting in the cold."

I nodded.

Right before I exited out of the building, I caught a whisper escaping out of vice president's lips:

"I should've died back then."

I quickly ran towards my school, crossing the borders without any further struggle or hindrance.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, I reached Drew. He was standing with his arms crossed in front of the principal's office.<p>

I tentatively crept upon him. Shook my hand over his face. No response.

After seconds of trying, I sighed, "Drew, please don't go so far as to refuse to recognize my existence. My patience has a limit."

Drew blinked. One. Two. Three. Four times.

"Huh? Mmmm...yeah."

"What were you thinking so hard about?"

"No, I was just... never-mind." Drew averted his eyes from me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Drew, I hereby command you to answer me. What. Is. It!"

Drew sighed; replying, "I was just thinking, you know, how strange the vice president was. She was so..._against Leaf _the last time we met her. Why did she suddenly change her mind?"

"What are you entailing?"

"Well, I think _she_ might be the person behind this incident. She created a fake Biafleiga in order to..."

I interrupted, "For what reason? Do you have any evidence?"

"Well, no..."

"Then stop making pointless conjectures, Drew. You're thinking too hard. The vice president _saved_ our lives. Twice. Why would someone like that want to do us any harm?"

"May, you have a tendency to think too _less_."

"_Drew_."

"Anyway, I just want you to be careful. The vice president...she...I don't trust her."

"Well, I do. Let's talk about this later. We have a _lot_ of information we have to relay to our principal."

* * *

><p>I hesitated in front of the wooden door. I was sure I was going to get admonished by the principal. Knowing her...she wasn't going to stop talking for <em>at least<em> an hour.

I swung my face around to look at Drew. He was scratching his head, sighing. He seemed equally unwilling to enter the office.

Finally, after a couple moments of silence, I opened the door. I had to confront the principal _sometime_, might as well do it now.

The morning sun shone across my face from the window as I entered the room, gulping. I could actually feel myself shrinking when I met the principal's acute glare. The principal rarely condemned anyone, not even the people who worked below her. It just wasn't her way of dealing with "situations". However, I think it's safe to say that this was one of the _rare_ occasions where she actually _raised her voice_.

I coughed once, trying to get myself out of the awkward silence. I announced, "I'm back...without any permanent scars, diseases, poison, or mental issues."

The vice president ceaselessly stared, never breaking a smile.

"Um...I have some great news for you. Drew's here with me!" I spread my arms and hands towards Drew. He shook is head, turning away from me. He simply refused to acknowledge my gestures, probably deeming them as "silly" and "barbaric".

Silence filled the air.

"To supplement to what I just told you, Biafleiga has also been demolished...with the help of the vice president of Toxic High!"

Drew shook his head again, rolling his eyes in an unsophisticated manner.

This time, immediately, there was a reaction from the principal. She stood up. Almost ran over to me. "You...you went to Toxic High?"

I hesitated, double-checking if I was doing anything incorrectly. Impossible. I was doing _everything_ incorrectly. I replied, "Yes..."

The principal stood staring at me. A minute passed. Then, another.

"May, _please_! I already told you that Toxic High was dangerous!"

"But, why? The vice president protected us! Two times! You never tell me the _reason _behind your requests!"

"May. Listen to me. I-,"

I quite rudely interrupted her. "Forget it! I've had enough! I shouldn't have found refuge here at that time! I was blinded by my own regrets."

I strolled across the carpet, passing Drew. I exited the room by slamming the door shut.

Ugh! I was there to apologize, but I argued with the principal yet again! What's wrong with me these days?

* * *

><p>The principal and I stood in silence for a while. She tapped her foot on the ground while biting her lower lip with her teeth.<p>

I questioned, "Does she always go off like that on her own?"

"Well...she didn't...until you came. I guess it's just her hormones muddling her thought-processing. She's a teenager after all."

"Okay..."

Putting a finger to her lips, the principal spoke, "Drew, would you tell me more about what happened to Biafleiga?" Her eyebrows were relaxed; her features seemed more composed after a little while.

I quickly, concisely relayed the scenarios and events to the principal. After the elucidation, the principal looked thoroughly befuddled.

"It simply doesn't make any sense. Why would anybody want to create a..._replica_ of the legendary creature?"

"That's what May and I were trying to deduce in the past few hours."

"You said that Toxic High will be responsible for investigating it, right?"

"Yes."

"That's...odd. I'll need to authenticate that statement tomorrow. Or better, convince Toxic High to leave the "fake" in our hands."

"Why would you request for such a thing?"

"Well, I want to know the truth about this occurrence. How can I believe Toxic High?"

"Why can't you?"

"Well…I have my own reasons." The principal walked towards the blue couch, landing on it with a loud "poof".

Silence.

"Drew...just...please take care of May. She's too confiding and trusting."

"I failed to succeed the last time I tried that. Why would you reiterate your request?"

The principal blinked as if the answer to the question was already lucid.

Finally, with a smile, she answered, "Because I know her preferences."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, guys. I was really aiming to finish this a month ago. I apologize yet again. Anyway, the story is FINALLY getting some development. Hallelujah! At this point, I would like to ask my readers a question. Should I add an extra chapter (filler), or should I just get on with the main storyline? Do you guys feel as if May and Drew's character enhancement is still incomplete (in which case I will utilize a filler chapter), or do you think that I've done enough of developing the characters and their interactions (in which case I'll go on with the plot). Please tell me either though PM or though the review system. Thanks so much! I appreciate your time. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you really enjoyed it!<strong>


	10. Was Your Kindness An Illusion?

**Hello! So, due to the "lack of" opinions, I've just decided to skip all filler chapters. From now on, "Hidden Feelings" will be entering its last stage (which is going to be extremely lengthy). So, anyway, just a head's up for you guys. It may be a little confusing/weird from now on, so you may need to refer back to the earlier chapters. I bring you the next chapter in May's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>It was almost November, the time of year when every student in Aerial High was required to take a final assessment exam. Of course, I <em>just<em> had to catch a cold on the very day of the examinations. Great. Now, what?

I was lying on my bed, feeling quite peevish and disgruntled at my despondent situation. Drew was sitting on the edge of my bed, deftly wrapping a wet towel around my forehead. I found this action intolerable. Humiliating. Degrading. Why should _he_ be the one helping _me_? It should be the opposite. I had been enrolled in Aerial High since I was a little kid!

I slapped Drew's hand away as soon as he put down the wet towel on my head. I grumbled, "Drew, _why are you_ in here nursing _me_? Shouldn't you be taking the assessments right now?"

Drew smirked. I wonder when he'll realize that his smirks were annoying. "May, I've already _finished_ my exams. I was done in less than thirty minutes."

Thirty minutes? Was he joking?

"So, you basically failed the tests, right?"

"Nope. I know I got every single question correct."

"Impossible."

"It's possible if it's me."

"Drew, I've never heard of anyone who was able to finish 374 questions in less than thirty minutes. You've obviously flunked the assessment. _Please just admit the truth._"

"May, I've already admitted the truth to you."

"_Drew._"

"Honestly, May. I'm not like you. I never get sick on the day of my exams. I never miss or fail my exams. I never repeat a grade because I couldn't take my exams."

"Drew, I am_ not_ repeating a grade."

"Well, if you don't want to repeat a grade, you have…exactly…twenty minutes to complete 374 questions."

"_Drew._"

"Yes?"

"Can you please _shut your mouth_?"

"Well, you initiated the questions in the first place." He smirked.

"That's it! I'm taking the exams no matter what happens to my body!"

I got out of bed, marching towards the exit. Drew followed me and grabbed my wrist before I could even turn the doorknob.

"You're not going anywhere, May." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. This infuriated me even more.

"Drew, let go. Or else I'm going to use violence. I'm serious."

He lessened his grip. However, he continued to hold on. "Alright, I get it. Stop staring at me as if you're about to murder me. I'll take the examinations in your place. I already know the questions, so I can finish in less than ten minutes. Fair enough?"

I shook his hand off of my wrist. "No, you don't get it. It won't be fair if I ask someone else to take the tests for me. _I_ need to go."

He quickly grasped my hand again. "You're not going anywhere in that state. I promise I won't flunk it." Drew's tone of voice had changed. Unlike before, it was slightly apprehensive, maybe even a little desperate.

"As the president, I won't allow someone else to cheat for my benefit."

"May, you're way too prim and straight-laced! If you discover what our peers are doing, you'll probably faint right there and then."

"What _are_ they doing?"

"That's not important." Drew turned me around, my back facing the bed.

"It is to me."

Drew spontaneously pushed me onto my bed. Still weak, I failed to resist Drew's advances. "May, see you later. Promise not to let anyone enter before I come back!"

Drew rushed out. The door clinked. I sat there, dazed for a second. I blinked, stood up, and hurried to the door.

"Drew! Let me out! Are you trying to_ run_ away!? You coward! You jerk! You...ugh...you still haven't answered all my questions! And...how am I supposed to let anyone in when the door's _locked_?!"

* * *

><p>A minute passed. Thirty minutes. A whole hour. Drew...is he planning to lock me up <em>all day<em>? Or, is he scared of coming back? He should be. He's _more than dead_ for keeping me in!

A sudden knock broke my chain of thoughts. I immediately stood up and stomped up to the entrance. I considered my options. Admonish him? Call the principal? Break out in a tantrum? Hmm...which should I utilize to torment his mind...

The door slowly creaked open. For now, I'll admonish him. The door continued to open. "Drew! I hope you didn't take those exams for me! If you did, I'll-" The door opened up all the way. I paused. It wasn't Drew.

"If Drew did, then what will you do?" Her voice was giddy, almost playful. Blue eyes. Blue hair.

Vice president of Toxic High.

I was stunned for a minute. Almost horrified. _Almost._

"Hello, May. I heard you weren't feeling well today. So...I thought I'd come over to converse with you a bit. You know, just to lift up your spirits." Her tone of voice soothed me a bit. My tense shoulders relaxed. I invited her to sit next to my bed. She handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"I heard you liked roses."

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome." She smiled politely.

It was silent for a moment. After about a minute, I questioned, "Vice president, how did you know I was sick?" I was genuinely curious.

"Well...I have my sources. I have a couple of friends over here at Aerial High." Her voice was more high-pitched than usual.

I raised my eyebrows before exclaiming, "You do!? But...Toxic High and Aerial High...they're..."

"Not friendly with each other?"

"Yes."

She laughed. A clear, resounding laugh. "I don't believe that Toxic High and Aerial High are on bad terms. It's just what the high officials think of the two schools."

I hesitated. Then said, "Well...aren't you a 'high official'?"

"Me? Oh, no. I meant the government officials. People who aren't a part of the two schools in any way."

"Oh..."

"May, do you want water? You seem like your sweating profusely."

"Oh, sorry. I-" I'll be honest. Due to embarrassment, I panicked. Not for long, though.

"Oh, no. I didn't want an apology. What a strange girl you are! Just drink some water. Here. It may help." She handed me a bottle.

I received it; nodding my head to express my gratitude.

I opened the bottle and took a sip. It was slightly bitter.

"So...May. Why are you so mad at Drew? Did you two have a quarrel?"

I pursed my lips. "Well...yes. A week ago, he was talking about how I was too trusting, and now he's acting as if he's more superior than I am! It...gets on my nerves." I took another sip from the bottle. It still tasted a little bitter. However, it had the desired effect. I calmed down and my perspiration stopped.

I asked, "Vice president, do you think I'm too trusting? Too naive?"

The vice president smiled. She replied, "Well...I don't think so. I think you know who to trust and who to suspect."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you understand me...I don't think Drew does. He wasn't even willing to talk it out...shutting the door on me..." I averted my eyes, sighing.

The vice president merely smiled. The corner of her lips almost touched her nose.

"Vice president, did you...ever love someone?" I queried, taking another sip from the bottle.

The corners of her mouth dropped. She suddenly seemed weary. Almost exhausted. "Yes."

"How was it?"

She seemed to be thinking of something else. "What?"

"How did it feel like to be in love?"

"Hmmm...bittersweet. Like any other love that exists in this world. Ephemeral. Short-lived. Tied by fate and segregated by fate. "

My head began to feel a little queer. "Was it worth it in the end?"

She hesitated. Then uttered, "No. It was an illusion. No one wants them."

Vice president's eyes came back to the present. My head swirled. Something was not right.

The vice president smiled again. This time, only with her eyes. "May, you're definitely not trusting. You're just..."

I fell down on the floor. What was wrong with my body? Was it...did the vice president...!?

"Extremely gullible."

My eyes shut down. I lose all consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>A little short, but it's a good stopping point. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The ending is almost finalized. I'm hoping to make the ending as "not cliche and overused" as possible. It's hard, but hopefully I'll manage. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading!<strong>


	11. Why Was I So Selfish?

**Hello, everyone. So...early update! Yay! I'm kind of worried that this is going to be a little rushed. Anyway, hopefully it'll turn out the way I want it to. Chapter 11 in Drew's P.O.V. Starting from the second part (the lines will distinguish the parts), the story will be told in the perspective of the principal of Aerial High. Basically, she's going to tell you guys what happened in the past.**

* * *

><p>I looked around the room. The principal was pacing around the carpet, scrunching her eyebrows. Leaf sat in a corner, biting her lips. Nobody dared to speak up. The tension grew every minute, <em>literally<em> choking the air out of our lungs. As for myself, I tapped my foot on the floor, establishing a somewhat rhythmical beat. In other words: everyone was only a couple of minutes away from hyperventilating. Yes, it was _that_ bad. At least, it was for me.

Finally, I decided to speak up, "Principal, you _do_ know where May is, right? She's been missing for over a week..."

The principal ceased her pacing and sat on the couch. She massaged her eyebrows as if to decide what to tell me and what to hide. She replied, "Drew, I know this may be a shock to you since you were one of her closest acquaintances...but..." She paused here, sighing deeply. After a while, she continued, "I believe she was abducted."

I looked at the principal straight in the eye, my mouth slightly ajar. Despite my bewilderment, I tried to maintain my composure. I questioned, "But...who would do such a thing? For what cause?" I had a hard time getting the words out of my mouth.

"That...I cannot tell you," the principal responded, averting her eyes. She seemed worried, maybe even a little alarmed.

"Why not?" I inquired, standing up.

"It's just not the time for you to-"

"It was probably your father, Drew. The man who kidnapped May. The last principal of Toxic High," Leaf suddenly interrupted, standing up from her spot in the corner.

"Leaf! You...what are you-"

"Drew deserves to know. He's your son," Leaf insisted, nodding her head towards me.

The principal retaliated, "Leaf, we're not even sure if it's _him_! We're not even sure if he's alive!"

"What else can it be? The past is repeating itself. His revenge will kill us all."

"It's too early for Drew to know. Leaf, please."

Leaf raised her voice. "Drew can protect himself. No, he _needs_ to. Principal, you _know_ he's not dead yet."

There was a long pause.

I stared at the principal for a moment. Our eyes met. I questioned, "What does this...all mean? What does this have to do with May?"

The principal sighed, glancing at Leaf. She didn't look irked or angry. She looked more exhausted and worn-out. "Drew, you might not remember everything from the past…but…"

Leaf nodded.

The principal pursed her lips.

Her form shimmered for a moment. I don't know how it happened. Nor do I know the science behind it. Suddenly, it wasn't the principal who was standing in front of me. It was my mother.

It should've surprised me. I should've fainted right then and there. However, for some kind of reason, I didn't. Somewhere, deep in my heart, I seemed to know this was going to happen. It somehow triggered a distant, faint memory. I stayed silent.

"The power of the Fountains. The Beautifly Fountain and the Duxtox Fountain. It allows its owner to change shape, age, and form. It brings people back from the dead and can increase or decrease one's life-span. If the owner wishes it, even outsiders can gain this ability," Leaf elucidated, her face nearly expressionless.

My/the mother/principal looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

I simply asked, "Why would you hide the fact that you're my…mother…?"

I had to wait a long time before she replied back, "To keep you safe. To prevent you from realizing the truth."

"What...truth...?" The memory was becoming clearer.

"Something that happened years ago. Something that initiated the war between the two schools."

* * *

><p>You might not believe this, but ninety-nine years ago, Toxic High and Aerial High were on good terms. The students were allowed to contact each other, and there were no borders between the two schools. No hate. No animosity. No brawls. No causalities. A perfect world with perfect students. Of course, <em>that<em> wasn't going to last long. Perfection never does. It has a tendency to wither away.

It started out simple enough. It was when I attended the 4th coronation of Toxic High with my father. I was young then, only eighteen. I didn't have a clue about what was about to happen.

Back then, I was known as the juvenile daughter of the principal of Aerial High. The person being crowned was the next president of Toxic High. He was twenty-four. He wasn't exactly related to the late president of Toxic High. However, according to the students, he had secured his position by doing some undercover work for the school.

Nobody was exactly sure _how_ or _why _the other president had died. Since he was in control of the Duxtox Fountain, it was nearly _impossible_ for him to die. However, it had happened. Everyone deemed it was an accident. No one could find his body. He had disappeared. The school couldn't operate without a leader. So, as a result, this young man was selected to become the next president.

As soon as I saw him, I took an interest in him. It was unstoppable. Something invisible seemed to attract me towards him.

"Greetings, president. Congratulations on being nominated. As the new president, I hope you would continue to maintain a healthy relationship with Aerial High and its students," my father announced, shaking the man's hand. He directed his right hand towards me and introduced, "This is my daughter."

I curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

He bowed back. "The pleasure's all mine."

The music started. People began to pair up around us, dresses and scarves flying everywhere.

I gathered up my courage.

I started, "Would you like to dan-" I never got the chance to finish that sentence. Ever.

CRASH! The sound echoed through the room. The sound waves seemed to bounce off of the walls, creating a ceaseless chain of vibrations.

The music stopped. Everyone paused. My heart skipped a beat.

A sentinel entered the ballroom. "President, we...have a problem. Your fiancé...she...did _it_...again.." The sentinel took a while to finish the sentence, obviously out of breath.

The president immediately diverted his attention from me to the sentinel. "Where is she?"

"In the...music room, sir."

"Alright, I'll-"

A bright light shone across the room. The ceiling tumbled down. Tons and millions of rocks hit the floor, causing people to scream and to scatter. The air became thick with dust. A high-pitched, deafening cry echoed into all corners of the room.

All of this happened in less than a minute.

"Open the doors! Open the windows!" The guards shouted from every direction.

When the dust finally settled down, a girl with blue hair and eyes was sitting in the middle of the floor, looking pretty relaxed and serene. She was sucking on a piece of wood. Parts of the ceiling and the remnants of a piano surrounded her body. A Staravia was circling around her head, creating loud, pretentious trills. She looked a little filthy because of the black soot on her face, but other than that, her features were refined and beautiful. She looked about fourteen to me.

"Dawn! You..." A man who looked to be about twenty jumped thorough the large hole, landing next to Dawn.

"Paul, what's all _this_ about?!" the president demanded, pushing through the crowd and pointing a finger at the mess.

"I apologize. I should've been more careful, president." Paul bowed. Dawn continued her sucking; the Staravia landed on her shoulders.

The president grunted in dissatisfaction. He turned around to face the other guests. "My deepest apologies. My fiancé has yet to recover from her mental instability. Toxic High will pay for all the damage done today. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience."

The guests started murmuring amongst each other as soon as the president fell silent. I pulled a sentry over and asked, "Why is _that_ girl the president's fiancé?"

The sentry answered, "Well, some of the guards who were on duty found her near the school area. She didn't have any clothes on, she refused to speak to any of us, and she assaulted us every time we tried to touch her. When we brought her to the president, he wanted to marry her. I guess it's her looks that got him."

Another sentry laughed and supplemented, "She may _look_ nice, but she definitely doesn't _act_ nice. She's a wild one. It has only been a week since we brought her in, and she already destroyed a classroom, two whiteboards, one saxophone, five beds, three pianos, and a ceiling. I don't know _why_ the president still wants her."

"Well, she's skilled at controlling pokémon," the other guard retaliated in Dawn's defense.

"Yeah, but that's the _problem_. Her Staravia's _way too _strong for any of us to handle. I feel bad for Paul. He was unlucky enough to be nominated as Dawn's 'mentor'."

I ignored the sentinels as they continued to fight. I looked at Dawn. Paul was trying hard to wheedle Dawn into returning Staravia into its pokeball. Dawn shook her head multiple times. Paul sighed.

At that time, I don't think I truly understood what it meant to love someone. Of course, if I knew what was about to happen, I would've escaped from the two schools. To somewhere far away where nobody, even my father, could find me.

* * *

><p>A day passed. A week. A month. I visited the president of Toxic High almost everyday, despite my father's disapproval. I couldn't help it. It was almost like an addiction. Even though I knew he had a fiancé, I believed that I could change his mind. Easily.<p>

I was never so wrong in my life.

The center of his attention was always Dawn. _Everything_ revolved around her. Everytime I came, Dawn's name was mentioned. Sometimes, I caught him whispering her name several times, alone. Now if I think about it, I'm not sure why I was attracted to him. _His_ mental state was definitely _abnormal_. Still, for some kind of reason, I liked him. Maybe even loved him. I was always searching for the chance to break his connection with Dawn.

Of course, I was eventually given that chance. It was rather unexpected and spontaneous, but it was enough. Enough to convince the president to let go of Dawn's hand.

It was early morning. The sun had yet to rise and the school's surroundings were dark. I tiptoed across the garden, creeping up to Toxic High's back entrance. The breeze was gentle. Everything else was quiet. I was about to enter the structure, when I suddenly heard something around the corner of the building.

When I reconsider my actions now, they were selfish. Maybe nothing would've occurred if it weren't for my ambitions and desires.

I stealthily peeped over the corner of the building. Paul and Dawn: kissing. That was the first thing I saw. I almost collapsed in surprise. Almost. I quickly hid behind the shadows, my breath quickening its pace.

Wait...I could use _this_ against her...this was my opportunity...my chance to attain happiness...

I was never so wrong in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright...confusing? Probably. I tried to make it as clear as possible...but...it's confusing. I know. I'll update as soon as I can so that you won't have to re-read this chapter again. Hope it wasn't<em> too<em> confounding. If you have any questions, please feel free to PM me. Thanks, guys! I hope you still enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
